Friendly Neighbours
by fictionalhearts
Summary: Levy forgets her keys and her phone at work and can't get into her apartment building. Gajeel lets her use his phone so she can call her friend Lucy so that she can come with a spare key. Levy forgets her keys several times and Gajeel is always there to help her. They have lived in the same apartment building for about a year but never really talked until now. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Could this day get any worse?_ Levy wondered. Immidiately it started raining. Great. Here she was, sitting outside her apartment building in the pouring rain with no keys or phone. They where both left at work. She had been in a hurry when she left the bookstore cause the bus was leaving only a few minutes after she finished working and she always had to run to catch the bus before it left the station. She hadn't realised she left her keys and her phone until she was home. The apartment building was always locked so she needed her keys to get inside, and without her phone she couldn't call for help.

"What's the matter, Shrimp? Can't find yer way home?"

Levy sighed. Gajeel. His apartment was on the floor above hers. They rarely talked to each other, but every time they did he called her _Shrimp_ or _Shorty._ She was very petite but she didn't like the nicknames.

Gajeel was big. He was very tall and muscular and he looked kinda scary with all his piercings, both in his face and on his arms, his black tanktop, black baggy jeans and combat boots. His hair was a long, black, spikey mess. He was always condescending and sarcastic when he talked to her.

"I forgot my keys and my phone at work." Levy said.

"Good thing I got mine, then." Gajeel said and opened the door. "Coming, Shorty?"

Levy got inside and followed him to the fourth floor where she lived. She hesitated outside her apartment. She had no keys. She heard Gajeel sigh and looked his way.

"Get yer tiny ass upstairs before I change my mind. I got a phone you can use."

Levy didn't like his tone, but if she used his phone she could call Lucy who had a spare key.

She followed Gajeel to his apartment. She was prepared for a total mess, but the apartment was surprisingly tidy.

"The phone's in the kitchen", Gajeel said and disapeared into what Levy asumed was the bedroom. She found the kitchen and the phone on the kitchen table. She called Lucy but only reached voice mail.

"Hi Lucy, it's Levy. I forgot my keys and phone at work. Can you call me on this number when you get this?"

She put the phone back on the table and turned around. She barely had time to react before Gajeel threw her a towel. He wore his towel around his neck and his hair was even more spikey than usual. He had changed clothes and was now wearing a blue tank top, but the baggy jeans was the same. He was quite a view.

Levy dried her hair and hid her face under the towel. She felt a slight blush and hoped he didn't notice.

"Did ya get a hold of yer friend?" Gajeel asked.

"No, only voice mail." Levy answered the same moment as the phone rang.

Levy recognized the number so she answered.

"Hi, Luce."

"Levy, where are you?"

"At my neighbour`s apartment. I borrowed his phone so I could call you."

"Are you okay? I can be there in 10 minutes."

"Yeah, I'm okay. See you soon."

Levy hung up and looked at Gajeel.

"Thanks for the phone."

"Sure, whatever," Gajeel said and shrugged.

Neither of them knew what to say and it was an awkward silence. Levy felt the blushing coming back and moved towards the door.

"Thanks, "she repeated and opened the door.

"See ya around, Shrimp."

* * *

Levy was waiting outside her apartment. She was sitting with her back against the apartment door and her knees pulled up. She was so bored. She didn't know what time it was but she was sure Lucy was very late. If only she had a book to read.

"Levy! I'm so sorry!"

Lucy ran up the stairs and stopped infront of her friend out of breath.

"That was a pain. Remind me to not do that again. Anyway, my aunt called. She's planning a surprise party for my cousin and she wouldn't stop talking."

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not. I said 10 minutes and it's been 40." Lucy looked at Levy. "Where did you get the towel?"

Levy touched the towel that was still around her neck. She forgot to return it when she left Gajeel's apartment.

"It's my neighbours. I forgot I had it."

"Is he good looking? Lucy asked curiously.

"He's kinda scary, actually", Levy answered. "He's got a lot of piercings, most of them in his face. He's got a tattoo and long spikey hair. And he's really tall."

"Everyone's tall compared to you," Lucy said with a smile.

"I know… But he's really big, tall and big muscels."

Levy unlocked the door and they went into her apartment.

"Do you want to watch a movie, or do you have to get back to Natsu?"

"He's having a boys night out with Gray", Lucy said. "I would probably have watched a movie at home but I rather watch one with you."

They made some popcorn and curled up on the couch with a blanket each. When the movie was finished they talked for a couple of hours. Lucy and Natsu would soon celebrate a year as engaged and they had started talking about children.

Levy was really happy for them. They had had a rocky start, they had been really close friends and neither of them wanted to admit they had deeper feelings for each other. Eventually they did and it was no doubt they loved each other very much. Levy dreamed of the kind of love they shared.

The talked a little about wedding plans and babies and then they changed subject and started talking about Jet and Droy. They where childhood friends with Levy and had been working at the same bookstore as Levy. Now they had taken some time of to travel the world. They wanted Levy to join them but she didn't want to be away for so long. She would followed them another time instead.

Time passed by without them noticing and when Lucy looked at her phone to check the time it was a lot later than they tought.

"I really need to get home. This was fun. We should do it again soon."

Levy agread and followed her friend to the door. They heard noices on the other side of the door and Lucy looked through the peek hole.

"I think it's your neighbour. The one with all the piercings and the long hair. And a friend of his."

"It's probably Lily. I have no idea why they would nickname a guy like that after a flower, but that's what they call him. They like to go out on Fridays and Saturdays and I hear them quite often when they get back to Gajeel's place, that's my neighbours name, cause they walk past my door."

"That Gajeel looks a little familiar", Lucy said. "I wonder if Natsu knows him."

"Maybe", Levy said. "I have seen him at Fairy Tail a few times. I'm sure you guys have to."

"Probably. Anyway, I need to get going. Thanks for tonight."

They hugged and said goodbye. When Lucy had left Levy got ready to go to bed. Now that she was alone she felt really tired. She was glad it was Saturday tomorrow. If it had been a weekday she would have to work and in that case she would only have gotten a few hours of sleep.

Before she fell asleep she saw a mental picture of Gajeel with the towel around his neck.

* * *

 **I'm looking for someone who can help me proofread. PM me if you want to help**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the sun was shining and Levy woke up earlier than she wanted. She tried falling back to sleep but when that didn't work she got up and made breakfast. She took the breakfast, a blanket and a book with her outside.

She had a big balcony with a wooden windbreak and a couch on the left side. The windbreak was creating a wall with no insight for the neighbours on the other side. Butterflies and flowers where hanging on the windbreak and colorful pillows were covering the couch. It was the perfect reading spot.

Levy loved lying on the couch reading her books and wished she could stay out here all year. Unfortunately it was too cold being out here in the winter, but she stayed outside as long as the weather allowed.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate and opened the book. The world around her disappeared and time stopped existing. She was so absorbed by the story she was reading that she didn't even hear the doorbell ringing. When the ringing stopped and turned into banging the door Levy suddenly realized what was happening and ran to the door. She found Lucy standing there.

"You sure took your time", Lucy said.

"I was reading, I didn't hear you", Levy said apologetically.

Lucy also loved books so she understood what it was like to disappear into the story you were reading.

"I tried calling, but then I remembered you don't have your phone. So I came to pick you up instead. Mirajane is singing at Fairy Tail. "

"I'd love to come, but I haven't eaten anything yet."

"You can eat there. We barely found a table before Natsu ordered a plate of nachos."

Levy smiled. That boy was always hungry. He seemed to be able to eat whatever he wanted without gaining weight.

"Sure. I'm just gonna grab my jacket."

When they arrived at Fairy Tail the pub was crowded, but they had no problem finding their friends. Lucy sat down next to Natsu and he casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Levy borrowed an empty chair from the table next to them and sat down next to Lucy. On her left was Lisanna, her brother Elfman and his non-girlfriend Evergreen ("we are not dating!"). Next to Natsu was Gray and Juvia. They were really cute together. Gray didn't seem to be shy around girls, but he was around Juvia. Sure, she could be overwhelming at times, but she was really nice and caring. The two of them tried not to look at each other, but if Levy wasn't mistaken they were holding hands under the table. Although Gray would never admit that.

Lucy gave Natsu's plate of nachos to Levy and she took a few of them. When the waitress passed by their table Levy ordered a plate of nachos and a coke.

She looked up at the stage. Mirjane was beautiful in a long plain dress and was singing a beautiful ballad. She had a wonderful voice and Levy and her friends loved hearing her sing. Behind her was the band playing and Levy saw a familiar face, Gajeel was playing the guitar.

"Isn't that your neighbour?" Lucy asked and pointed discreetly at Gajeel.

"What, Gajeel?" Natsu said. "He's your neighbour?"

"He lives on the floor above mine", Levy said. "I didn't know he was playing."

"The guy that usually plays is sick tonight and Gajeel offered to play", Natsu explained.

"That's nice of him."

"Not really. He just wants his time in the spotlight. He's a great guitar player, but a terrible singer."

Levy looked at Gajeel. He looked good up there. He was wearing baggy jeans, a tank top and combat boots as usual, but there was something different about him.

"Don't look at him iike that", Natsu said to Levy.

"Like what?"

"Like that. Look. As a kid he was always getting into fights, stealing and stuff. He's not like the guys in your books. He's nothing but trouble."

Levy knew that Natsu ment well and she appreciated it. But she didn't like the fact that he was telling her what to think. She wanted to make her own opinion about people. Besides, Gajeel was just a neighbour.

But she couldn't help looking at him every once in a while. She was talking to her friends and listening to what they had to say, but her eyes was drawn to the stage and the guitar player up there.

Mirajane finished the last song and everyone left the stage. She joined her friends at the table and teased her brother and Evergreen about their non-relationship. They were used to it and neither of them fell for it. Levy wondered how long they where gonna keep up the act, she was sure they where in a relationship.

It was really nice meeting her friends like this. She wasn't much of a drinker and even though she drank a lot less alcohol than the others she had fun. They stayed until the bar was closing and on the way home Levy shared a taxi with Natsu and Lucy. When she got into bed she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty short but I hope you like it. The next chapter will be a little longer and it will also have more interaction between Levy and Gajeel.**

 **Thanks for the follows and the favs. I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no! Wait!" Levy yelled as she ran towards her apartment building. "Mrs Gruber, wait!"

But the old lady didn't hear her and Levy reached the door a few seconds after it closed and locked. She was stuck outside in the rain – again. She leaned her forehead against the door and let out a heavy sigh. _Why was this happening to her?_

She had forgotten her keys at work again. Atleast she remembered her phone this time, but the battery was running low and the phone would die any second now. She sighed heavily agan.

"Nice running, Shrimp. Clearly gym class wasn't your favorite."

It wasn't, but he didn't have to know that.

"I forgot my keys again", she mumled and stepped away from the door.

"Of course you did", Gajeel said and opened the door.

Levy followed him inside and up the stairs.

"I remembered my phone this time, but the battery's dead. Can I…?"

Gajeel stopped and sighed.

"Fine..."

Levy pushed a wet strand of hair out of her eye and took off the headband. She pulled the hair back and put the headband back.

"The phone's in the kitchen", Gajeel said as they entered his apartment.

He disappeared into the bedroom and Levy called Lucy. She only reached voice mail.

 _Why wasn't she answering?_

She put the phone back on the counter and turned around. Gajeel had changed his clothes and wore a towel around his neck, just like the last time. He held out a towel for her.

"I don't know if I should give you this one. You still haven't returned the other one."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go and get it", Levy said and took the towel.

"How you plan on doin' that?", Gajeel asked with raised eyebrows.

"Right. No keys." _Did you leave your brain at work too?_

Gajeel walked to the kitchen island and poured a glass of whiskey.

"You want some to warm you up? Or maybe hot chocolate is better. How old are ya anyway?"

"I'm 23. And I happen to like hot chocolate."

"You look like you're 15."

"Yeah, well. You look like…"

"What? Big, tall and handsome?" he teased and flexed his muscels.

"More like a scary ogre", Levy said dryly.

"An ogre, huh? Well, good. That's the look I'm going for."

Levy had no idea it he was joking or not, but she saw a hint of a smile a the corner of his mouth. She felt a slight blush and turned towards the window. The rain was still pouring. She was wet and cold, but atleast she was inside. She put the towel around her neck and over her shoulders.

She stayed by the window and Gajeel stayed by the kitchen island. It was an awkward silence again. They didn't know each other well enough to have an actual conversation.

She jumped when she suddenly saw Gajeel's reflection beside hers in the window. He held up the phone.

"Your friend."

"Hi, Lucy."

"You forgot your keys again, huh?"

"Yeah. You know, Jet's not there to remind me of them anymore."

Jet used to remind her about her keyes several times a week. Sometimes when she forgot them anyway he would bring them to her and other times she would stay over at his apartment and go back to work the next day.

"It's a good thing you gave me a spare key when you moved in", Lucy said. "We're on our way."'

"We?"

"Yeah. Natsu's parents invited us to dinner. We're almost at your building."

"Okay, good. See you soon."

Levy gave the phone back to Gajeel.

"My friends will be here soon, so I'm gonna go. Thanks for the phone."'

"Yeah, sure. Whatever.

She reached the door and put a hand on the doorknob. She was about to open the door when Gajeel pulled the towel of her shoulders. She almost followed the towel and grabbed the doorknob to keep her balance.

"I'll take this one", he said. "One hostage is enough."

"I'll bring it back, I promise."

She looked at him standing there infront of her, still holding the towel in his hand. Maybe he wasn't that bad. She must have said it out loud because he placed his hands on each side of her head and leaned in close – too close.

"Sure 'bout that? Cause I ain't that nice."

He looked her straight into the eyes. His eyes moved towards her lips and for a second she thought that he might kiss her. Then he looked her in the eyes again, and it was impossible to look away. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Levy almost fell through the doorway when the door suddenly opened. She stumbled, but regained balance. Gajeel laughed as he closed the door.

"See ya 'round, Shrimp."

* * *

The first thing Levy did when she got into her apartment was change her clothes. She put on her pajamas, made some hot chocolate and cuddled up under her blanket. She turned on the TV , but couldn't focus on the show that was on. She could still see Gajeel's red, piercing eyes infront of her. Her heart was racing when she thought about it.

" _I ain't that nice."_ Maybe, maybe not. She didn't know him well enough to know that. He was always teasing her but he had never been mean to her.

Natsu clearly didn't like the guy, and didn't like the fact that she'd been into his apartment and borrowed his phone twice. But it wasn't like he was gonna do anything to her. They barely talked to each other and he only let her in reluctantly. Levy wasn't even sure he liked people.

She had made a fool of herself when she stumbled through the door. She had been so absorbed by his gaze that she didn't even realize that she had opened it. Well, he got a good laugh out of it. She changed the channel on the TV and decided not think too much about it.

* * *

 **So, this was the third chapter. I hope you liked it. The next update might take a while. I have the whole story in my head but I haven't really decided the order for some of the events. I will start the fourth chapter soon though. Tank you so much for all the follows and faves and the reviews. I'm really glad that you take the time to read my story and like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The following week Levy saw Gajeel every morning when she left for work. That was something she usually didn't do, so she was a bit surprised when she saw him walk down the stairs. The first morning she saw him he just looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk, but as the week passed he was more and more grumpy and tired, especially when he got home. Levy was glad she remembered her keys cause he looked like he could hit someone just for looking at him. He sure didn't look like a nice guy.

Levy managed to remember her keys the whole week, but when she got home on Friday she realized her keys where left at work again. She called Lucy, but the phone died before she answered.

 _I need a new battery or a new phone,_ Levy thought with a sigh and put the phone back in her pocket.

A big shadow fell over her and blocked the sun. She looked up to see what it was and found Gajeel standing next to her. He looked tired and in a really bad mood, as he had done the whole week, and Levy knew she probably shouldn't bother him. Yet she heard herself ask him if she could use his phone again. He sighed and shrugged and then nodded a yes. He opened the door and Levy followed him inside. When they got into his apartment he disappeared into the bathroom and Levy called Lucy.

"Hi , Lucy. It's Levy. Guess what, I forgot my keys again."

"Again? Maybe Jet and Droy should come home so he can start reminding you about them again."

"Yeah, maybe. I miss them."

"Where are you now?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel…"

"Oh, really?"

Levy could hear her friend smiling.

"Yeah, he's my neighbour, you know."

"Come on, it's the third time. He must be doing something right."

"It's not like that. He just happens to come home the same time I do."

"If you say so."

"I do", Levy said. "When can you be here?"

"I don't know. We've just arrived at the hotel."

"Your anniversary!" Levy suddenly remembered. "Congratulations. I'm sorry I forgot about it. I don't want to ruin anything for you. I'll call someone else."

"I… Hey, isn't that Lily?" Lucy said. "I can give him your key and he can bring it to you."

"You can't just give her key to some random guy", Levy heard Natsu say.

"He's not some random guy", Lucy said. "He's Gajeel's friend and Gajeel is Levy's neighbour, and she's with him now. I'm sure he can give her the key."

"I have no responsibility in this", Natsu said.

Levy herd Lucy talk to Lily, who agreed to take the key to Levy. He was on his way to Gajeel anyway. So Levy was gonna get her key, and Lucy and Natsu could celebrate their anniversary.

Levy left the phone in the kitchen and walked out on the balcony where she found Gajeel.

"Lucy and Natsu are celebrating their anniversary, but she found Lily and he's gonna come here with the key."

Gajeel didn't answer. He was leaning against the railing and Levy walked up next to him.

She looked out on the all the trees and bushes and the lake far way. You could see a large part of the city from here.

"This is a great view", she said.

It really was. The sun was shining, making the water sparkle and making a beautiful contrast of shadow and light.

"If you looked up from your books every once in a while you would notice that you have the same view from your own apartment", Gajeel said without looking at her.

"I never noticed. "

"Well, try it sometime."

Gajeel looked at her. She seemed to really enjoy the view. The sun was shining on her hair givng it light blue high lights. She was…. He cleared his throat and looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed. But she had, and she felt her cheeks feel a little warm.

Neither of them said anything more. They glanced at each other a few times but other than that they just stood there looking out over the city. It was a good silence, not awkward or uncomfortable this time.

Levy had no idea how long they were standing there, but the sound of the doorbell surprised her and she winced a little.

Gajeel opened the door and Lily walked into the apartment.

"Are you babysitting or something?" he asked when he saw Levy on the balcony.

"Or somethimg", Gajeel said.

"Do you have my key?" Levy asked and joined them.

"Right here", Lily said and gave it to her.

"Thanks. I'm Levy. I live on the fourth floor."

"You probably shouldn't have told him that. He knows where you live and he had your key. Who knows what he's done with it."

"I wouldn't do anything", Lily reassured Levy and they both looked at Gajeel who shrugged.

"I'm gonna go. Thanks."

Levy left the apartment. She didn't see the looks that were exchanged between Lily and Gajeel.

* * *

When Levy got home she walked out on her balcony. It really was a great view, and she had never thought about it before. The balcony was her favorite spot, and yet she had never really been interested in the view. She just loved being out here reading. Of course she had looked out on the city before, but she hadn't seen it the way she did now.

She leaned on the railing and closed her eyes for a moment. It felt really good out here. She opened her eyes and looked up at Gajeel's balcony. He was out there again and when he saw her he winked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your anniversary?" Levy asked when she met Lucy at the coffe shop down the street.

"It was great", Lucy said. "You know what's Natsu's like, but he really surprised me. The hotel and the food was perfect, and I loved our room. I think Erza helped him, but that's okay."

Erza was a tough an principled young woman, but she could be surprisingly girly and romantic.

Levy and Lucy took a bite of their strawberry cheescakes and they both felt a little guilty that Erza wasn't with them. She really liked strawberry cheesecake

"I can't believe you've been engaged for a year."

"Neither can I. But I love him, I really do. And he loves me."

"And that's all that matters", Levy said and drank from her hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend", Lucy said and took a sip of her coffe. "How did it go with the keys? You haven't said anything so I'm assuming it went well."

"It did. He showed up, gave me the keys and I got home."

"What about Gajeel?"

"What about him?" Levy asked.

"You've been into his apartment three times now."

"I know", Levy said "Nothing has happened. I used his phone, waited for my keys and when I got them I went home."

"Yeah, but he's not exactly the nice boy next door. Maybe he likes you."

"I doubt it. He barely speeks to me, and most of the time it's when I forget my keys. And he's always making fun of my height."

"Because he likes you", Lucy said and drank her coffe.

"He doesn't like me. I'm not his type, and he is not mine. End of story. He's my neighbour and that's it."

"If you say so", Lucy said and drank her coffe to hide her smile.

She was sure there was something there. Her friend just didn't see it. Not yet. But Lucy had seen the way she had looked at Gajeel when they were at Fairy Tail, and she had suddenly started talking to him and use his phone. She had barely mentioned him before. Something was going on, even if they didn't know it yet.

They changed the subject and continued talking for a couple of hours. When they had to leave they gave each other a hug before they parted. Next time they would make sure Erza could join them, and maybe Juvia too.

* * *

The next evening the gang met at Fairy Tail for dinner and drinks. They sat at their usual table and everyone sat at the same chair they used to. It was something they did without really thinking about it. Levy was always sitting next to Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu. On Levy's other side was Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen. On Natsu's other side was Gray and Juvia. This time Erza was there too, sitting between Juvia and Evergreen.

Mirajane wasn't singing tonight, but she was working behind the bar together with Cana. Cana was a heavy drinker and could probably drink everyone at Fairy Tail under table. She was at her best behaviour when Mira was around, but she always managed to drink something when she wasn't looking. Despite allt he alcohol Cana was really nice and everyone liked her. She took as many breaks as she could and joined their table. Mira sat down with them for a while too.

They ate good food, had good drinks and had a really good time. Everyone had a story to tell. When it was time to leave Levy almost had a cramp in her stomach from all the laughing. When she was waiting for her cab a familiar face showed up next to her.

"Hey. It's Levy right?" Lily said.

Levy nodded

"Yes. Hi."

"Could you do me a favour?" Lily asked and looked at Gajeel who came up next to him. "Could you make sure he makes it to his apartment without falling down the stairs and braking his neck?"

Levy hesitated a little before she answered.

"I guess so, but…"

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Lily left Levy alone with Gajeel and got into a car full of drunk people. Apparently it was his turn to drive tonight.

So there she was, sharing a cab with Gajeel, not really sure how that happened. His eyes was closed the whole ride, and she started to feel really tired as well.

"Come on, big guy", Levy said when she dragged him out of the cab and towards the apartment building. It wasn't easy getting up the stairs snce she was so much smaller than him, but they made it to the fifth floor.

They stopped outside his apartment and Levy hesitated for a moment. His keys. She had to find his keys. She started with the pockets in his jacket, but couldn't find them. She slipped her hand down the pocket of his jeans. It felt a little weird, but he had really fine muscles. She didn't find the keys there either so she tried the other pocket.

"You lookin' for somethin'?"

Levy winced and jerked her hand out of his pocket. She felt so embarassed and her face was red when she answered him.

"Your keys."

"You mean these keys?" Gajeels said and held out the keys so she could see them.

"You could have told me!"

"Nah, it was more fun this way."

"For you maybe."

"Come on, Shorty. It wasn't that bad."

Levy just looked at him annoyed before she turned around.

"Good night, Gajeel."

"G'night, Shorty."

Gajeel got into his apartment and threw himself on the couch. Maybe he had leaned on her a little more than necessary walking up the stairs, and maybe he enjoyed teasing her. She always got that annoyed look on her face when he did, and she was cute when she was annoyed.

Wait a minute. Shorty wasn't cute. She was a tiny little shrimp with blue hair that she tried to control with those damn headbands, She was not cute.

Man, he was drunk.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the followers and favs. It makes me really happy that you like my story. Please review, I want to know what you think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

This week had been a real pain. Worse than usual. Gajeel deserved a lot of alcohol for making it through the week. Now he sat by the bar at Fairy Tail drinking and waiting for an excuse to fight.

Mira wasn't looking at the moment so he took a shot with Cana. Gajeel loved his alcohol, but Cana was in a league of her own. He had challenged her once – and lost.

When they finished the shot she placed a beer in front of him. He drank half the glass before he put it down. His plan was to get really drunk.

"I'm not interested."

The voice came from the other side of the bar. It sounded familiar, but Gajeel didn't pay any attention to it.

"I said I'm not interested! Leave me alone!"

Gajeel turned his head at the direction of the voice and found that it belonged to his blue haired neighbour. She sat at the other end of the bar and next to her was some guy trying to hit on her, but she clearly didn't like the attention. The guy had his hand all over her leg and arm, and when she tried to get away he pulled her closer.

"I said leave me alone!"

The Shrimp was getting angry, but he could also sense panic in her voice. He had made a lot of wrongs in his life, but not even he treated girls like that. He finished his beer and walked up to them.

The guy looked at him.

"What do you want? You wanna share? She's tiny but I'm sure she's enough for both of us."

That was Gajeels excuse to fight. He hit the jerk right in the face. His head fell back and it was blood everywhere. Levy couldn't help but scream as the punch went right past her.

"Fuck! You idiot! What the hell are you doing?! You broke my nose!"

Gajeel didn't answer. He gave the jerk a light push and he fell of the barstool. Then he turned and looked at Levy.

"You okay?"

She was looking at the jerk lying on the floor while his friends tried to help him. She looked at Gajeel.

"Yeah,I… Uhm…. Thanks.."

She looked a little chocked, but someone else had to take care of that, Gajeel thought. Like Blondie over there. She was coming out from the restrooms. He went back to his seat and ordered another beer from Mira.

"Well aren't you lucky." Cana said and leaned over the bar.

"Huh?" Levy said and looked at her.

"You know, I've seen him in a lot of fights before, but I've never seen him fight over a girl before. Is something going on between the two of you?"

"No. We're neighbours."

"Levy, are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I think so." She was still a bit shaken up, but started to calm down. "I got reminded why I don't like sitting by the bar. There was this guy who didn't want to understand that I wasn't interested, and…"

"Gajeel came to the rescue", Cana filled in.

"Wow. Then I'm glad he was there", Lucy said.

"Yeah, me too."

Levy looked at Gajeel. He was sitting at the other end of the bar, drinking his beer like nothing happened.

"Can we find a table now?" she asked Lucy.

"Yeah, come on."

"I'll bring your drinks in a moment", Cana said before she served some male customers.

"Was it scary?" Lucy asked when they sat down at a table.

"Yes. I was just sitting there waiting for you when he sat down next to me. At first he was nice, but then he started touching me and refused to understand that I didn't like it."

"And that's when Gajeel came?"

"Yes. The guy said something about sharing and then Gajeel hit him."

"He doesn't look like the type of guy who wants to share", Lucy said. "But seriously, I'm glad he was there."

"Me too."

* * *

Mira gave Gajeel another beer and as he drank he saw from the corner of his eye how three men stood behind him.

"There he is", the jerk with the broken nose said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Mira said with her sweet voice. "No more fighting in my bar."

She was a real sweetheart but she had the stare of a devil. She could make you weak in your knees and shiver from fear. She almost made Gajeel feel guilty for hitting him. Almost.

"Yeah, of course not", the men said and left the bar in a hurry.

"I saw what you did for Levy", Mira said when they had left. "She's lucky to have someone like you to look after her."

"It ain't like that." Gajeel said. "We're just neighbours."

"Mhm."

Mira looked at Gajeel and then at Levy. They were definitely different, but Mira was sure they would make a cute couple.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. It's the shortest so far, but i wanted to end it where I did. I wanted to make something that connected Gajeel and Levy somehow and I will come back to that in the next chapter. Please review, I want to know your thoughts about this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finished this chapter sooner than I thought, so here's an early update. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Gajeel managed to forget his troubles over the weekend. When Monday came he walked right into them again. And this time it was only one way out. He would probably regret it, but it had felt good at the time.

He had left work after it happened and had been walking around for a while. The adrenaline and the anger he had felt at the time where now gone and he was ready to go home. There was only one problem.

He reached his apartment building and saw Shorty sitting outside. He sighed and put his hands in his pocktets. She stood up when she saw him. He sighed again.

"I forgot my keys", he said through clenched teeth.

"You did what?"

"I forgot my keys."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You're joking right?"

"I forgot my keys."

"Seriously?"

"Whats the big deal?" Gajeel asked. He was getting really annoyed. "You forget your keys all the time."

"I forgot my keys", Levy said with an apologetic smile.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…."

"Sorry…"

"Give me your phone", Gajeel said and held out his hand.

"Why?"

"You owe me a phone call. Or maybe two or three or four, depending on how many times you plan on using my phone."

Levy gave him her phone and he called Lily. Lily was working an wouldn't be able to pick him up until an hour and a half later.

"Lucy won't be here until then either", Levy said when he told her. "She's out of town shopping for birthday presents with her aunt."

This was the first time Gajeel saw her after what happened at Fairy Tail, and he thought that she might be a little afraid of him but she didn't seem like it. She acted like she usually did.

"…coffe?"

"What?"

"I said there's a coffe shop down the street. You want some coffe? I want to thank you for helping me out at Fairy Tail."

"Don't bother."

"I want to. Come on, they have great coffe and I love their hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate are for kids."

"Yeah well, apparently I'm 15.

"Gajeel smiled a tiny smile at the corner of hs mouth and Levy smiled back.

"Okay, fine. I ain't staying here."

They walked in silence to the coffe shop. Levy couldn't believe she had asked him, and she was even more surprised that he had agreed to come with her.

They found a table by the window in the back of the coffe shop and sat down. He had ordered coffe and she had hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, her favorite. Gajeel looked at the hot chocolate with raised eyebrows.

"What? A lot of adults drinks hot chocolate like this."

"I don't know."

"So, do you mind telling me why you forgot your keys?" Levy asked. "You never do that."

"There was…. an incident", he said unwilling to tell her what happened.

She looked at him waiting for him to continue, and after a while he heard himself tell her what happened.

"There's this jerk at work who thinks he can do what ever he wants because the boss is his dad. He treats us like shit and thinks he can tell us to do whatever just because he says so. I got tired of all the bullshit so I hit him."

The quy had fell over a table when he got hit, and got a broken nose and a black eye. He had screamed and cursed at Gajeel when he left.

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the seat. His body language said _Don't like it? That's you problem._

Levy did'n encourage fighting, but she could understand why he did it. Just like she understood why he had hit that guy at the bar. She looked at Gajeel and she realized something.

When you care about people you gve them the power to hurt you. The more you care the more it hurts. But if you don't care it doesn't hurt. Gajeel didn't care. He _acted_ like he didn't care. Because he didn't want to get hurt. He always kept people at a distance and had these walls around him never letting anyone get close. She wondered what his childhood had been like, how he became the man he was now. She wanted to know more anout him. She was sure he was hiding a nice guy deep inside.

"How's the coffe?" she asked him

The question surprised him.

"It's good, I guess."

"I told you they have good coffe here."

"Yeah, whatever."

They looked at each other. Gajeel was the first to look away.

Levy didn't mind his piercings anymore. They suited him. Now that she got used to them it would be weird to see him without them.

The sat in silence for a moment.

"Your phone's ringing."

Levy picked up her phone. It was Lucy.

"Levy, what the hell!" Lucy yelled a her when she answered. "I'v been calling like 15 times!"

"Sorry."

"Where are you? Are you hurt? How bad Is it?"

"I'm not hurt", Levy said and looked at Gajeel. "I'm at the coffe shop."

"You better have a good explanation for not answering you phone. I tought something bad happened."

"I'm sorry, Lu", Levy said. "I'll tell you later."

"You better. I'm waiting outside your building."

"I'll be there soon", Levy promised and put her phone away. "Lucy's waiting for me", she said to Gajeel and drank the last of her hot chocolate.

"Lily should be here soon too", Gajeel said and they both got up and left the coffe shop.

They met Lily on the way back to the apartment buiding. Lily stopped by the side of the road and Gajeel got into the car.

"You and Levy, huh?" Lily said when he drove off again.

"We just happened to be at the same place at the same time."

"When are you gonna admit that you like her?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"I don't like her."

"You do like her."

"I don't like her", Gajeel said, annoyed.

"You do", Lily said and smiled again.

"Shut up and drive."

 _He did not like her._

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days Levy was working late. She closed the bookstore and that was something she usually didn't do, but she had changed shift with one of her co-workers. Now she was glad to be home. She wanted to take a relaxing bath and read her new book.

She hadn't seen Gajeel the last couple of days, but when she unlocked the door she heard someone coming and when she turned around she saw him. She waited for him, she wanted to know how he was doing. He looked tired.

"How's it going?" she asked. "With your job?"

"Fine", he said. "I 'm still employed."

He wasn't going to tell her more than that, but again he heard himself tell her what happened.

"Turns out the old man's been waiting for something like that to happen. The jerk wanted me fired and arrested for assault, but the old man thought a warning was enough, for now. The jerk got a warning for his behavior too, and he wasn't happy about that. I will be fired if it happens again."

"That's good, that you still have your job. "

Gajeel shrugged and they entered the apartment building. Halfway up the stairs everything went black. Something bumped into Levy from behind and she couldn't help but scream.

"Relax, Shrimp. It's just me."

"Who's me?

"Gajeel," he said with a sigh. "Why ain't you movin'?"

"What if it's a psychotic serial killer or something up there?"

"What if I'm a psychotic serial killer or something?

"Don't mock me", Levy said. "I'm afraid of the dark, okay?"

"How old are ya again?"

"A lot of people, adults, are afraid of the dark, okay?"

Gajeel sighed again. Something touched Levy's hand and she jumped.

"What was that?"

"My hand", Gajeel said through clenched teeth and grabbed her hand again. "I ain't staying here until you decide to move. Come on."

He dragged her up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"You're apartment's over there", he said and placed her in front of the door.

""Co… could you… stay with me for a while?" Levy asked nervously.

"What about your friends?"

"You're closer. Please, just a little while?" Levy pleaded.

"I ain't in the mood to babysit."

"I don't need a babysitter. I just don't want to be alone in the dark."

"You sure you want to be alone with me in the dark?" Gajeel asked.

"If you wanted to hurt me I think you would have done it by now", Levy said and unlocked the door.

The apartment was as dark as the stairs. Levy reached for the switch to turn on the light, but nothing happened. Gajeel followed her inside and walked to the window.

"Looks like the whole neighbourhood is out", he said.

"Great…."

Levy couldn't see anything. She was walking towards the couch when she suddenly tripped on something and fell to the floor, hard.

"Ouch!"

"What did I say about a babysitter?"

Gajeel turned away from the window and started walking towards her.

"Where are you?"

"Over here."

"And where is that?"

Gajeel almost fell over her when his foot bumped into her. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the short side of the couch. He put a hand on the couch to break the fall and then sat down beside her. His hand was behind the back of her head, and without thinking he slowly ran his finger through her hair. It was so soft.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah."

"My hair…is that you…?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a giant spider or something."

He removed his hand.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My knee and my ankle."

Gajeel put his hands on her knee and slowly moved towards the ankle. Levy felt her heart beat faster. She wondered what would happen.

"Nothing's broken", Gajeel said.

His voice had changed, it was deeper and raspy. His hands were still on her leg. Suddenly the light came back. They looked into each other's eyes. Levy's heart was beating faster again. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but was afraid to move.

"The light's back", he said. "I… should go."

He pulled himself up and turned away from her. She watched him leave the apartment. What did just happen?

She moved to sit on the couch, her knee and ankle still hurting. She could still feel his touch, soft and gentle. She wondered what it would be like if he touched her like that again.

* * *

Gajeel didn't know what to think. He had just been teasing her when he asked if she wanted to be alone in the dark with him. And then that happened, whatever it was. Something, and he wasn't sure he liked it. It wasn't like him to act like that.

It was something about her that made him let his guard down. Somehow she managed to get behind his walls, and he didn't want her there. He liked teasing her, but that didn't mean that he wanted to know her. He didn't let people in. Except for Lily, and he had known him for years.

* * *

 **This was another short chapter, hopefully the next one will be a little longer . Please review and let me know what you think about it.**

 **Levy being afraid of the dark is just like me, her reaction is the same as mine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Levy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She took a towel and quickly rubbed it over her hair to dry it a little and then wrapped the towel around her body. It was Gajeel's towel. She had forgotten to return it. She opened the bathroom door and heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming, Lucy", she said loudly as she walked through the apartment and opened the door.

"Hi… i."

It wasn't Lucy. It was Gajeel. Levy was very aware that she wasn't wearing anything but the towel. She took a tighter hold on the towel, afraid to drop it. She knew she was blushing hard and saw Gajeel blush too.

His mind went blank. He completely forgot why he was there. He just stared at her. All he could think of was her wearing that towel, _his towel_ , and what she was hiding underneath it. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and messy and sexy….

"You know what", he finally said. "Never mind."

He left her standing in the doorway and walked up to the fifth floor. He stopped outside his apartment and realized he had been on his way out. He waited a short while and then walked down the stairs again. Levy had closed the door and he saw her keys in the lock. That's right. He was going to tease her for forgetting her keys in the door. Well, he wasn't going back now. She would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Levy had never been so embarrassad. She had thought it was Lucy, She never would have opened the door otherwise. She wished she could do it over again, but knew she couldn't. What had he been thinking, seeing her like this?

The doorbell rang again and this time Levy quickly put on her favorite dress. She was not gonna make the same mistake again. The dress was orange with white details and had sleeves which left her shoulders bare.

She opened the door again.

"It's you", Levy said with relief when she saw Lucy.

"Yeah, it's me. Where you expecting someone else? Did you know that you left your keys in the door?

"No, but…"

Levy hesitated and blushed slightly at the memory of what happened earlier. It made Lucy curious.

"I opened the door earlier. I jus got out of the shower, and I thought it was you… it wasn't you..."

"Obviously not. Who was it?

"Gajeel... And I was only wearing a towel…"

"That sounds interesting", Lucy said with a knowing smile.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life", Levy exclaimed.

"What about Gajeel?"

"He didn't say anything, he just stood there. I probably traumatized him for life and he never wants to speak to me again."

"He was probably just chocked to find out that you're actually really hot."

"Thanks, Lucy. But he thinks I looks like a kid."

"Come on, Levy. You're gorgeous." Lucy looked at her. "Why do you care, anyway? Do you like him?"

"I don't know, maybe", Levy admitted. She told Lucy what happened during the blackout.

"A date at the coffe shop and then the two of you alone in the dark. This sounds promising."

"Stop it", Levy said and gave her friend a light push. "It's not like that. And it wasn't a date."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It wasn't a date. And he only stayed with me because I begged him to."

"Still, he's starting to think of you as more than just a neighbour", Lucy said with a small smile

"So maybe we can be friends", Levy said with a shrug.

"If you see him at Fairy Tail you should ask him out on a nother date."

"It wasn't a date."

Levy smiled back at her friend and put some make up on. Just a little eyeliner and mascara and then she was ready. She decided to let her hair fall down over her shoulders. She usually wore a headband of some sort but not tonight

"If Gajeel sees you like this, you're gonna make him speechless again", Lucy teased.

"Shut up", Levy said and gave her a little push again. They both smiled and left the apartment.

* * *

Fairy Tail was crowded as usual. Everybody seemed to be there. The girls still managed to get their favorite table and where joined by Erza, Juvia and Wendy. Wendy was a couple of years younger than the others, but they all got along really well. She was the little sister of Erza's childhood friend Jellal. Erza and Jellal had lost contact for a couple of years but were getting to know each other again, and Erza became good friends with Wendy.

Levy looked around a little and saw a familiar mess of black hair sitting by the bar. Gajeel was here. It was no surprise, it was Friday and he usually went out on Fridays. Lucy caught her glancing at him.

"Go talk to him", she mouthed.

"No", she answered.

She was still embarrassaed. She didn't know what to say to him. But after a while she gathered some courage and walked up to the bar to order a drink. She sat down next to Gajeel and waited for Cana to notice her.

"What do you want?" Can asked.

"Surprise me", Levy said and regretted it the second she said it. Telling Cana to surprise you usually wasn't a good idea. She did surprise her, but in a good way. Levy was expecting something with a lot of alcohol but got something that tasted strawberrys with only a hint of alcohol. Cana winked at her when she gave her the drink.

"I thought you didn't like sitting by the bar", Gajeel said without looking at Levy.

"I don't. But you're here so I think I'll be fine,"

She glanced at him. He still wasn't looking at her. It almost seemed like he was avoiding looking at her. She frowned and tried to think of something to say.

Gajeel couldn't look at her. Because if he did all he would do was think about her in his towel. They way her messy hair had framed her petite face, the smell from her soap, her naked skin…

"I'll see you later", he said and turned around, still not looking at her. He left her and she watched him leave.

 _Well that went well…_ she though and went back to her friends.

"How did it go?" Lucy wispered.

"Not at all", Levy answered. She didn't know what she had expected, but she felt a little disappointed.

* * *

Gajeel had found a table at the back where he could sit alone and watch Levy and her friends. He was leaning against the wall, with the right leg bent and leaning against the backrest and the other leg was stretched out over the seat. He drank his beer thoughtfully and looked at Levy laughing at something her friends had said. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What are we looking at?" Lily asked and took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Nothing", Gajeel grunted and drank his beer.

"Does 'nothing' have blue hair and an orange dress?"

"No."

"You look like you want to rip her clothes of. Be careful, you might drool", Lily teased and drank his beer

"I do not!" Gajeel snapped and gave Lily a dark look.

 _Someone's in a bad mood_ , Lily thought and smiled to himself. _This could be interesting._

'


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the followers, favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it!**

 **Here's chapter 10, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Levy woke up with a headache. She pulled the covers over her ears and turned to the side. She thought about last night. She had seen Gajeel a few times but he had looked annoyed about something so she didn't try to talk to him again. Other than that it had been really fun.

Erza had told them that she and Jellal might be more than friends. Then she had blamed it on the alcohol and had made them promise not to tell anyone. Wendy had tripped on the way back from the bar and had landed in som guys lap. She had spilled her drink on him, but he didn't seem to mind. They had talked for a while but she had been too shy to do anything more than that. When the girls were leaving he had showed up and asked for her number.

Levy yawned and stretched out to her full length. She was getting hungry , but wasn't ready to leave the bed yet. She fell back to sleep and woke up an hour and a half later. She took a shower before breakfast, lunch, or wathever she would call it at this time of day. When she reached for the towel she remembered what happened the day before. She still felt embarrassaed and blushed a little, but she didn't feel as bad about it anymore.

She was going to return the towel. She had had it long enough. She didn't mean to keep it this long, she had just forgotten about it. She was going to wash it and then give it back. It was just a towel so she didn't think he missed it, but it was about time he got it back.

* * *

The next day Levy walked up to Gajeel's apartment with the towel. She didn't really know why, but she felt a little nervous.

Gajeel opened the door and it was Levys turn to just stand there and stare. His messy hair fell down over his shoulders and his eyes were sleepy and hungover. He was only wearing black jeans and they were unzipped so she could see his underwear. She had never seen him shirtless before. She knew he was very muscular and toned, but not like this. He was gorgeous….

"I… !..." Why wasn't her brain working? "Towel. I came to return your towel." she finally said and held out the towel infornt of her.

"Hold on, I need coffe."

Gajeel closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He was very hungover and it was hard to focus. He opened the door so Levy could get in and then walked over to the kitchen island. He meassured out coffe for the coffe machine and Levy looked at him.

"Uhm, Gajeel? You're gonna drink that, right? That's _a lot_ of coffe."

She was right. He hadn't been thinking about what he was doing and it was way too much coffe.

"Right. Now go away. You're distracting me."

He poured out the coffe and started over. Levy wasn't sure she heard him right. He was the one still half naked and she was the one distracting him? He was very hungover, that must be it.

She walked out on the balcony and leaned against the railing. She really liked it out here. The sun was shining and she really enjoyed the view.

Gajeel found her there a moment later. He had been drinking some coffe and his mind was a bit clearer now. Or so he thought.

Levy was standing with his back against him and the sun made high lights in her hair. He put the coffe mug on the table and walked up to her. He put his arms around her an hugged her from behind. He lowered his head and gently kissed her on the side of her neck. He moved his hands under her shirt and felt the warmth from her skin. He took a step closer to her so he could feel her body against his.

"You know, I kinda like the view better from up here", Levy said.

"What?" Gajeel said and shook his head back to reality.

"I said, I kinda like the view better from up here", she said and looked at him over her shoulder.

The way he looked at her made her feel butterflies in her stomach and she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?

"No reason", he said and quickly turned around. He walked back to the kitchen, hoping she hadn't noticed that his jeans suddenly seemed a little too tight. What the hell was wrong with him?

He had forgotten about the coffe and realized he was still holding the mug in his hand. He drank from it and leaned against the kitchen island. He tried not to look at Levy who had followed him inside.

"Look, I'm hungover as hell. What are ya doin' here?"

"I'm returning your towel", Levy said and pointed on the towel she left on the kitchen table.

"Right."

He didn't say anything more and stayed behind the kitchen island drinking his coffe. It was a very awkward moment.

"I'll be going then…" Levy said and moved towards the door.

"See ya later, Shrimp", Gajeel said absentmindedly.

"I do have a name, you know"

"I know, See ya, Shorty."

Levy sighed and Gajeel smirked. There was that annoyed but cute face again. He looked down on his coffe and cleared his troath. What was she doing to him?


	11. Chapter 11

**I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but I have had a kind of writers block. I've had a few new ideas, but I didn't know how to write them or where they would fit into the story. I also wanted something to happen before that, so this chapter is kind of a filler. The following chapters will be more interesting, I promise.**

* * *

"Hi Lu. It's Levy."

"Hi Levy. You forgot your keys again, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Should I start calling or texting you when you get off work to remind you of them?" Lucy asked and Levy could hear her friend's amusement.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea", Levy said with a smile

"I've just dropped Natsu off at the airport. They're taking him on some kind of business trip. Can you believe it? Natsu on a business trip. I'm so nervous. I hope he doesn't break anything."

"I'm sure it will be fine", Levy assured her. "It's good for him, and they must trust him if they take him with them."

"Your right, everything's gonna be fine", Lucy said. "Do you want me to come pick you up? You can stay at our place tonight. We can have a little slumber party."

"Sure, but I have to work tomorrow."

"I forgot. I have the day off tomorrow."

"Lucky you."

"Lucky me", Lucy said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Levy sat down outside her apartment building and leaned against the wall. She stretched out her legs in front of her and crossed her legs by the ankles. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The weather was nice and she didn't mind waiting outside.

She had remembered her keys for a while now, but today her luck changed again. She had been talking to a customer about a new book they both liked and completely forgot about the time. When she realized she was late she was in such a hurry to catch the bus that she left her keys behind.

Levy heard the door open and looked up. Gajeel walked outside. He was wearing gym clothes and held a basketball in one hand and a gym bag in the other. His long hair was tied back in a low pony tail and he looked really good. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Too tired to get inside, or maybe you're already drunk?" he teased her.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm waiting for Lucy."

"That means you forgot your keys again, huh?

"Yeah… But I have remembered them for a while now."

"I've noticed", Gajeel said.

They had barely seen each other lately. Since Levy remembered her keys they had only passed each other in the stairs and they didn't say much. It was like they didn't have anything to say to each other. Had it only been because of her forgetting her keys? Not that they talked much before that, but at least they were talking.

Levy kind of missed their moments when she waited in his apartment for Lucy to come with her key. She hadn't been in his apartment since she returned the towel, and that had been a little awkward, but she wanted to see him again and talk to him some more. And now when she was talking to him, she didn't know what to say, and he didn't seem to know what to say either.

A car honked and Gajeel looked in the direction of the sound. A car was waiting by the side of the road, it was Lily who was getting impatient.

"See ya later, Shrimp", Gajeel said and threw the gym bag over his shoulder.

"Later… Gajeel."

She had to figure out something smart to say when he called her that. She watched him walk to the car and if she wasn't mistaking he briefly looked at her before getting inside. As they drove off Lucy parked her car on the spot they were leaving.

* * *

Levy and Lucy sat on each side of the couch and shared a big blanket. They both sat leaning against the armrest and with their legs bent. This was the way they usually sat when it was only the two them.

"How long will Natsu be gone?" Levy asked.

"A couple of days. It feels so weird. We've barely been apart since the day we became a couple."

"He'll be back before you know it. I bet these days will pass by so fast you'll hardly know he's gone."

"Maybe you're right. It's good to be away from each other and miss each other sometimes."

"And you got me", Levy said and smiled and that made Lucy smile too.

"I have a couple of new chapters for you to read", Lucy said.

"Great! Give me!"

Levy felt excited. She loved reading the story Lucy was writing. So far she was the only one to read it. Except for Natsu, but he was only allowed to read it after Levy had read it and Lucy had made the alterations Levy suggested.

Lucy wen to her room to pick up her script and then gave it to Levy. While Levy read in complete silence, Lucy made some hot chocolate. She put the mug on the table next to Levy and Levy reached for the mug and drank from it without taking her eyes off the pages. When she was finished she looked at Lucy.

"This is so good! You have to get this published!"

"I'm meeting an agent next week". Lucy confessed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Levy said and hugged her. "People are going to love this."

"It's not published yet", Lucy said and smiled at her friends excitement.

"Not yet, but it will be, and people will love it. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you."

They talked about the script and about the meeting with the agent. They both had a very vivid imagination, and even though they knew that most of it would probably never happen, it was fun to think about.

Unfortunately Levy had to go to bed quite early, she was working tomorrow. Lying in bed in the guest room, Levy thought about Lucy's book. She was really happy for her friend. She was sure many good things would come out of this. She would ensure that the book store bought the book, and then she could tell everyone that she knew the author.

The last thing on Levy's mind before falling asleep was Gajeel. She hoped she could talk to him some more the next time see saw him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mrs Gruber, wait!" Levy yelled as she ran towards the apartment building. "Hold the door!"

But as usual the old woman didn't hear her. Levy reached the door and grabbed it, but it was too late. It was already locked.

"You really need to work on that running, Shrimp."

Levy turned and looked at Gajeel.

"Are you offering?"

"If you come by at the gym I*m sure I can teach you a thing or two."

"No thanks", Levy said and took a step back so that Gajeel could unlock the door. If she was going to the gym Gajeel would be the last person to help her. She would feel too self-conscious next to the muscular man and he would probably tease her more about her height and weak muscles than accually help her work out.

"I'm guessing you don't have your keys. So your memory gave up on you again, huh?"

"I guess you could say that" Levy answered.

She walked up the stairs with Gajeel following behind her. The light flickered and she remembered what happened during the blackout. She hesitated but Gajeel put a hand on her back and gave her a light push.

"Keep moving, Shrimp."

He didn't remove his hand right away and Levy liked the comforting touch. But it also made her very aware of the man walking behind her. She felt the warmth from his hand through the fabric of her dress and wondered what it would be like if he moved his hand.

It also made him very aware of her. He was going to remove his hand, but for some reason he kept it against her back a little longer than necessary. He thought about moving his hand to other parts of her body but , instead he put his hands in his pockets.

They caught up with Mrs Gruber when they reached the fourth floor. Levy tried talking to her, but the old woman didn't seem to hear this time either. Mrs Gruber unlocked her apartment door and walked inside without giving any of them any attention.

"I can't figure out if she's ignoring me or if she's deaf", Levy said.

"She's been ignoring me since the day I moved in", Gajeel said and slowly started to walk up the stairs to the next floor.

"No wonder, you probably scare her with all those piercings", Levy pointed out.

"Do they scare you?"

Gajeel stopped and looked at her.

"Not anymore", she said.

She meet his gaze and her heart skipped a beat. He looked away, scratched the back of his head and then looked at her again.

"You can…. wait up there… if you want…"

Levy was surprised. She had never expected him to do this, she had never been sure that he even wanted her in his apartment. She could only nod in respons and followed him to the fifth floor. Except for the other day they had barely talked or seen each other lately. Maybe he missed their moments too? No, that was probably too much to ask for.

"The phone's in the kitchen if you need it", Gajeel said when they were insidethe apartmenet.

"Thanks…"

It had been two weeks since the last time Levy was in Gajeel's apartment. She was almost as nervous as the first time she was there. She remembered how he had leaned in close and said "I ain't that nice." He was still rough around the edges and distant towards her, but inviting her to wait here for Lucy was a big step. He would never have done that aa couple of weeks ago.

"Did ya call your friend?" Gajeel asked and walked into the kitchen to make some coffe.

"Not yet", Levy said and picked up her phone. She called Lucy who teased her a little for being in Gajeel's apartment again, but promised to be there shortly. While speaking to Lucy Levy kept an eye on Gajeel, remembering the last time she was there and he made coffe. He looked at her like he was thinking the same thing. But this time he measured the right amount and Levy didn't say anything about it.

"Coffe?" he said and looked over his shoulder as he opened the cupboard.

She nodded.

"But only if you got milk."

"I think so."

Levy didn't drink coffe that often, she preferred hot chocolate, but when she did, she always wanted milk in it. Gajeel didn't make any effort to open the fridge and look for milk, so Levy opened the fridge with a sigh and found a splash of milk.

Gajeel smirked behind her back. There was that annoyed little face again. He watched her pour the milk into her coffe. She felt her cheeks get a little warm when she noticed him looking at her. They stood there in the kitchen drinking their coffe and looked at each other over the edge of their mugs.

Levy looked away and tried to think of something to say.

"I heard that Mira is singing at Fairy Tail tonight. Are you playing?"

"I am. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I like to hear her sing." _And I like to see you play._

"Maybe I'll see you there, then."

"Maybe."

Butterflies made a visit in Levy's stomach when she saw Gajeel. Her phone rang and it was both a saving and an interruption. It was Lucy.

"Lucy's here. Thanks for the coffe."

"Sure, whatever."

He watched her leave the apartment.

* * *

"We're going to Fairy Tail tonight, right?" Levy said when Lucy gave her the key.

"Of course. Mira's singing, I don't want to miss that." Lucy looked at Levy. "Why do I get the feeling that it's not only because of her that you want to go?"

"Gajeel is playing…."Levy said and couldn't help but blush a little. "I kinda asked if he was gonna play tonight, and he kinda asked if I was going…."

"I see. Then we must get a table close to the stage so you can get a really good look at him, and so that he can do the same with you." Lucy poked Levy with a teasing smile. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Come on, I'll help you", Lucy said and dragged her away to the bedroom and opened the closet wide open.

"It's not a date". Levy reminded her.


	13. Chapter 13

**We've reached the 13:th chapter of this story. I've been wanting to show you this chapter ever since I first came up with the idea. This is my favorite chapter so far and I really hope you like it.**

* * *

Gajeel had no idea why he offered her to wait for Blondie in his apartment. Maybe because he barely had seen her since she started to remember her keys. Maybe he kinda liked having her around. He would never admit that aloud. And then he kinda asked her if she was gonna come and watch him play. Why did he do that? Because he wanted her to be there...

Now he was on the stage with Mira and the rest of the band. He listened to her beautiful voice halfheartedly, he knew these songs and didn't have to focus too much on playing the guitar. Instead he was looking for Shrimp, and he found her almost immediately. She, and her friends, were sitting at a table close to the stage, not their usual table. She didn't wear a headband tonight and her hair was falling down her shoulders. He wondered if she knew how sexy that was...

Blondie leaned in and said something that made them both laugh. Her eyes was sparkling and she bit her lower lip when she met his gaze. He had to look away to not get lost in her eyes. Was he already that drunk?

He noticed Natsu looking between Blondie, Shrimp and himself and wondered what he was saying. He didn't seem too happy about it, but whatever it was Gajeel didn't care.

They finished the last song and Gajeel left the stage with the others and walked straight to the bar. Cana gave him a beer and he drank half of it at once.

"Nice playing", she said and put another beer infront of him before she disapeared to the other side of the bar.

Gajeel leaned his back against the bar and looked across the room. Mira had joined her friends at their table and took a break before returning to the bar. He noticed Shrimp wasn't sitting at the table, Mira had her chair. He told himself he didn't care. He turned around, leaned against the bar and placed his elbows on top of it.

"Nice playing."

The soft voice on his left made him turn his head. There she was.

"You looked good up there", she said and blushed. "I mean..."

"Thanks."

She was wearing leggings and a short sleeved tunic that showed of her petite curves. He liked it. He drank from his beer just looking at her. Suddenly she was pushed into him. He put away his beer and caught her in his arms.

"Look where you're going, jerk", Gajeel said and the guy turned around. It was a familiar face. That guy who bothered Shirmp a few weeks ago, the guy who's nose Gajeel broke.

"Look at that. It's the idiot and his tiny little girlfriend", the jerk said.

"You're the idiot here", Gajeel said.

"I've been looking for you", the jerk said and his friends rallied up behind him.

Gajeel knew what this was, it was payback time. With one swift, protecting move he put Levy behind him.

"I've already broken your nose once. Are you sure you want me to do it again?"

"It's your nose that's gonna be broken this time..."

"Gajeel..." Levy said behind him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Don't worry. I don't", he said and hit the jerk without taking his eyes of her.

He turned around again and was hit on the cheek.

"You really are an idiot", he said..

He hit the jerk again and his friends caught him before he fell to the floor.

Everyone at the bar was looking at them, wondering what was going to happen next.

"What did I say about fighting in my bar?" Mirajane said and walked towards them with the demon look in her eyes. "No fighting in my bar!"

"We're not fighting", Gajeel said and resisted the urge to crouch under her gaze.

"If you have to fight you take it outside", she said and looked at the two of them." Well, are you going to get out on your own, or am I going to drag you out there?"

Gajeel was not going to be dragged out by his ears, he had seen her do that once. He pushed the jerk outside. His friends followed them, ready to fight.

"Give me your best shot", Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You've already broken his nose once, you don't have to do this", Levy said from the doorway.

"I told you not to worry. I got this. I haven't had a fight like this in quite a while. This is gonna be fun."

He smirked again and the jerk attacked him. Levy wasn't going to stand there and watch the fight. She couldn't see anything fun in fighting that jerk who had groped her a couple of weeks ago and his friends. She knew she wasn't able to stop it, but she sure wasn't going to watch. Gajeel was a big guy, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

Natsu put his hand on Levy's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry. Gajeel is a great fighter."

Levy looked at Natsu in surprise. He had warned her about Gajeel, and now he was defending him?

"Look, I know what I've said about him. I still don't like the guy, but he's a great fighter. He's been in worse fights than this."

Levy was still worried. Gajeel had punched that guy to help her out, and now he and his friends were back for payback. They were four against one and it was unfair. Levy wondered how much Gajeel could take.

People were gathering in the doorway and by the windows to get a good look at the fight. Most of them were chearing at Gajeel, but a few of then were on the other guy's side. Levy could hear them scream things like "Hit him!", "Great hit!" She didn't want to know what was going on, but she found herself getting closer and closer to the windows. She still wasn't looking at the fight.

The fight was over. The jerk was lying on the ground with blood on his face and on his shirt. He and his friends were badly beaten. Two of them were also on the ground and the third one was trying to crawl away, moving very painfully.

Levy was amazed to see that Gajeel was still standing. He wobbled a bit, but he was still on his feet. He was bloody, but most of it probably belonged to the other guys. He had a cut above one of his pierced eyebrows, and his face was bruised.

"Told ya not to worry", he said, stumbled back to the bar and collapsed on a bar stool.

"Oh, no", Mira said. "No more alcohol for you."

"Come on, Mira."

"No! Come back when you cleaned up."

"One beer."

"No. Now leave before I throw you out."

"'l'll make sure he gets home", Levy said and tried to walk away with Gajeel hanging over her.

She was worried that no taxi would stop for them, and she was grateful when one finally did. It would have been a long walk back to the apartment building.

She dragged him out of the taxi and up the stairs.

"Are you still awake?" she asked when they finally reached her floor.

"Yesh, yeah..."

"I got a first aid kit in the bathroom."

"Don't worry about it..."

Levy pushed him inside her apartment and made him sit on the toilet.

"Sit", she said and took out the first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink.

"This is probably gonna sting a little", she said and cleaned the cut above his pierced eyebrow.

"They always say that", he grunted.

When she was finished cleaning the cut she put a small bandaid on it.

"It's deep, but I don't think you'll need stitches."

She moved her hand and gently touched the area around his eye.

""You're gonna get a hefty bruise her tomorrow. Does it hurt?"

"Only when you touch it."

"Sorry."

She looked at his t-shirt. It was torn and covered with blood and dirt.

"You should probably take this off."

Gajeel lifted his arms over his head but made no effort to remove the shirt. Levy pulled it off him. His torso was full of bruises in different shapes and colours, and would hurt a lot in the morning .He was bleeding from a cut on the side and Levy cleaned it and put a bandaid on it.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Because he's an idiot."

Levy looked at him. She wanted another answer.

"Because I wanted to and it was fun."

"Is that really the best you cnn do?" Levy asked. "Give me a real answer."

"Because he's a jerk and he deserved it"

Gajeel looked at her.

"I told ya I ain't a nice guy."

"You know what?" Levy said and put her hands on his shoulders. "I think you are. You just don't want people to know that."

Gajeel looked at her surprised.

"Didn't Natsu warn you about me?"

"He did. But I make my own decisions."

Levy was suddenly aware that she was standing between his legs. They looked into each others eyes and Gajeel put his hands on her waist. His touch was so gentle, almost as if he was afraid to touch her.

 _If this was a movie, this is where we kiss_ , Levy thought. She leaned a little closer, still locking into his eyes. His jaws became tense and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Move!" he growled.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna throw up."

Levy managed to get out of the way just in time. Some of the vomit landed on her feet. Luckily she wore socks, but it was still really gross..

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Levy asked when she followed Gajeel to the couch.

"I'm fine."

They stumbled and fell on the couch. Their faces came very close and they looked into each others eyes. Then they both looked away. Gajeel pulled himself up and sat down in the corner of the couch, and Levy sat down in the other corner leaing against the armrest.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" she asked again.

"I'm fine", he repeated with a slight blush on his face.

"You should probably lie down and rest", Levy said and got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go and clean up in the bathroom."

"You better bring a bucket first", Gsjeel said and clenched his teeth.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna throw up again."

"Oh."

Levy hurried to the kitchen and found a bucket. When she came back to the livingroom Gajeel pulled the bucket from her and threw up.

"Are you sure..."

"I'm fine!" Gajeel cut off.

"You don't look fine."

"This is really embarrasing", Gajeel grunted and lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"I guess we're even, then", Levy said and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Ya got nothin' to be embarrased about", Gajeel said.

Levu turned around. He opened an eye and looked at her for s few seconds before he closed it again. _What did he mean by that?_

Levy cleaned up the bathroom and when she was finished she went back to the livingroom. Gajeel had fallen asleep. She should try to get some sleep too.

* * *

 **This was a long chapter for me, and like I said at the beginning this is my favorite chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gajeel woke up with a splitting headache. His whole upper body hurt and he was stiff from sleeping on the couch. The couch wasn't his. And that white blanket with red hearts laying on top of him sure as hell wasn't his. So where was he?

He remembered the fight with that jerk and his friends. He hadn't been fighting like that in quite a while and he had liked the adrenaline rush. They hade been four against one, but even though he had been badly beaten, they got it even worse. Gajeel was a great fighter and there was no way in hell he was going to lose to those guys.

After the fight he had been dragged home by Shrimp and she had helped him clean up. Oh, that's right... He had thrown up, twice... He rubbed his hands over his face and hissed when he felt the pain from the bruise around is eye. If he hadn't thrown up, maybe...

He looked around and found Shrimp sleeping in the other couch. She was still wearing the same clothes as last night. Had she worried about him? He wasn't used to people caring about him. It felt a little weird. Nice, but weird. And just a little bit scary...

The bluenette moved in her sleep and let out a soft moan.

"Oi, Shrimp. You awake?"

"Mhm", she mumbled sleepy and turned around.

Her eyes flew open when she rolled of the couch and hit the floor. Gajeel smiled at the corner of his mouth as he watched her trying to focus.

"You're awake", she said and climbed back on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad", he lied and pulled himself up in a sitting position. He grimaced from the pain and tried to hide it by looking the other way

"You look terrible", Levy said.

If she would meet him like this, not knowing him, she would be scared. She probably would be scared even if she knew him, but now she knew why he looked like this and it made her worry about him.

"You should see the other guys", Gajeel said.

"I don't care about the other guys. You should see yourself in the mirror."

Levy left the coach. Gajeel got up on his feet and walked to the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror was no surprise. He had seen this, and worse, many times before. The small bandaid above his pierced eyebrow made a sharp contrast to his tanned skintone and the dark bruise covering the area around his eye and a bit of his cheek. His torso was civered with bruises in different shapes and colours.

"This ain't so bad", he said to Levy who was standing by the door.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he could her the doubt in her voice.

He nodded, and regretted it immediately. His head throbbed from the pain and he held a hand against it trying to ease the pain.

"You should probably lie down and rest some more. Do you want painkillers, breakfast? Painkillers for breakfast?"

"Nah, don't bother,"

"I'm gonna take a shower. You should probably take one too."

Levy blushed when she realized how it may sound. He didn't think it was an invitation, did he? Gajeel smirked.

"Relax, Shrimp. I'm not gonna jump on you in the shower,"

Sex in the shower was the last thing on his mind. Okay, maybe not. He thought of her with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body...

"But a shower sounds like a good idea", he continued. _A cold shower_.

"Do yoy want any help?" Levy asked and her face got even redder.

 _Why does everything I say have to sound so wrong?_

 _Why does she have to make everything sound like she's implying sonething else?_

"Nah, I'm good", Gajeel said and looked away. _A very cold shower..._

"By the way, I threw away your shirt. It was covered with blood and it was torn.. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it."

Levy followed him to the door. She had to ask one more time.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He turned to open the door but stopped when she continued talking.

"A simple 'thank you' won't hurt, you know."

"I don't know. I'm not used to people caring about me", Gajeel admitted.

"Get used to it."

Gajeel turned and faced her. He was quiet for a while.

"Thank you, Levy", he said.

Levy could tell he wasn't just saying it because she told him too. He meant it.

"You're welcome", she said. "Do you realize that's the first time you've actually said my name?"

"Yeah, whatever", he said and turned to open the door so she wouldn't see his smile. "See ya, Shrimp."

* * *

Levy sat down on the couch and sighed. Her heartrate was finally beginning to slow down and she was breathing normally again. The ringing from her phone startled her and she picked it up while her heart was beating faster again. It was Lucy,

"Hi, Lucy"

"Hi. Why haven't you called yet? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He just left."

"He spent the night?! Levy!"

"What? I helped him clean up and then he fell asleep on my couch. Nothing happened." _We almost kissed._

"Good. I was worried. Maybe you should stay away from him..."

"What are you talking about? You've been encouraging me, telling me he likes me, and now you don't want me to see him because you're worried?"

"That was before. You didn't see him last night. He enjoyed fighting those guys. And Natsu said..."

"I don't care what Natsu said. Well, I do, but this has nothing to do with him. I like Gajeel. He's..."

"He's dangerous."

"No, he's not. I don't like the fighting either, but he's more than that."

"Well... You don't know what I know. Natsu..."

"Stop it, Lucy", Levy cut off. "I don't need your approval. You can't decide who I can be friends with. Gajeel hasn't done anything to me. I've been alone with him several times now, and he hasn't done anything."

She could hear Lucy sigh.

"You're right", Lucy said. "I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

Levy didn't want to talk about it anymore and they changed the subject. They decided to meet at the coffe shop later. They hung up av Levy put the phone on the coffetable with a deep sigh.

 _I think I'm falling for him, Lucy._


	15. Chapter 15

**This story has 108 followers now! Thank you so much for this! Thank you so much to everyone of you who follows, favorites and reviews! It means a lot to me!**

 **This chapter is really short, but I wanted to end it like I did. It's all about Gajeel and his past.**

* * *

Gajeel almost gave Mrs Gruber a heartattack when he left Levy's apartment. The old woman gave him a disapproving look when she saw him walk out the door without his shirt on. Her hand reached for her chest and she gasped for air when she noticed all the bruises. She was clearly upset and her eyes wandered between Gajeel and Levy's apartment door. Gajeel wondered if the old woman thought that Shorty did this to him. The thought amused him. The look on his face must have upset the woman even more because she shook her head and hurried down the stairs.

Gajeel glanced at Levy's apartment door a last time before he walked up the stairs to his on apartment. When he got inside he lay down on the couch and rested his head on his folded arms. He shouldn't want the couch considering he slept all night on one, but he didn't want to move to the bed, so he stayed where he was.

 _I'm not used to people caring about me._

 _Get used to it._

Gajeel had grown up with people not caring. He had always been an outsider, and in some ways he liked it like that, but in other ways he felt lonely. He had learned at an early age that the only person you could count on was yourself. No matter how hard you try, people will only let you down in the end.

He never knew his biological parents. His adoptive mother died when was only 5. He barely remembered her. And his adoptive father… He had been there, but his mind had always been somewhere else. Gajeel had no fond memories of him. He had never been loving and caring like his adoptive mother. If he had been, Gajeel just couldn't remember.

When he was 8 his adoptive father decided that he didn't want to be a father anymore and just left. No one knew where he was or even if he was alive. Gajeel got caught in the system and moved around a lot between different foster homes. He never stayed long in either of them. Some of them only did it for the money and didn't care at all about him, they only wanted the money. Others thought he was to much to handle and didn't want him.

Gajeel started fighting and getting into trouble after his adoptive mother died because that seemed to be the only way to get his adoptive father's attention. He always got mad at him, but Gajeel figured it was better than nothing. When his adoptive father disapeared he continued fighting and getting into trouble. He was the bullied that became the bully. But he only bullied other bullies. He got really good a fighting and a lot of the other kids were either afraid of him or wanted to fight him. He lost many fights, but he won most of them. He got into the wrong croiwd and started stealing. He knew people, but he never had any friends. He never felt that someone cared about him.

That changed when he met Lily. Gajeel was court ordered community service and Lily was his mentor. Behind Gajeel's short temper and bad attitude he saw something that no other had taken the time to notice. He refused to treat Gajeel any different because of what he'd been through, and there was a lot of bickering and pushing the limits between them in the beginning. Eventually there was a mutual respect and over the years that grew into friendship. Lily was probably the only true friend Gajeel.

Gajeel had changed a lot thanks to Lily. It had taken a lot of time, but he wasn't the lost, troubled kid he had been when he was younger. He still kept people at a distance and he still had trust issues, but he wasn't a victim of his past. Lily had thought him that you can't always control what's happening to you, but you can conrol how you react to it.

 _I'm not used to people caring about me._

 _Get used to it._

It seemed so natural for her to care. They still didn't really know each other and yet she seemed to care about him. He was starting to care about her. He was letting her in, and she was the first one since Lily. It was a little scary, but he was starting to like it.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me now what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Levy ordered hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream and a double chocolate chip cookie. She sat down at a table by the window and waited for Lucy. She was a little late but Levy didn't mind.

The rain was pouring down outside. Levy liked the rain as long as she was inside and only had to look at it. She spotted Lucy's yellow umbrella moving towards the entrance of the coffee shop in a hurry. When she was inside she waved at Levy to let her know that she'd seen her. Lucy ordered coffee and a double chocolate chip cookie and then she joined Levy on the other side of the table.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Lucy asked and took her coat off.

"I'm not mad at you", Levy said. "I was just really annoyed."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you guys care about me, and it's nice to know that, but you have to let me live my own life."

"You're right. But…"

"You know, Natsu is no 'Mr Perfect' either", Levy said and drank from her hot chocolate. "When you met him he was impulsive, reckless and he never backed down on a fight. And sometimes he can be really dense. But I have never met anyone as loyal as him."

"I know. And you never told me I couldn't be friends with him. I'm sorry."

'"It's alright. I know it's because you care, you both do."

"So, he fell asleep on your couch?" Lucy asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

She was torn between what Natsu had told her about Gajeel and trusting her friend, but she was going to try. She wanted to be there for her friend, and if she really liked the guy he couldn't be that bad, could he?

"Yeah…" Levy wasn't sure how much she was going to tell Lucy. "I helped him clean up and then he needed to rest and he fell asleep on my couch."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"It wasn't."

Levy was quiet for a while, drinking her hot chocolate and eating her cookie.

"I think… we almost, well, we might have… we could have kissed…" she said and blushed a little.

"Really?" Lucy looked curious. "Why didn't you?"

"Well he… It was like in the movies you, when they look deep into each other's eyes and you know they're going to kiss. He threw up." _Sorry, Gajeel_. "That's why we didn't kiss. But it probably didn't mean anything, anyway. He was drunk and maybe a little confused after the fight."

Lucy drank her coffee and looked at Levy.

"You wanted him to kiss you, didn't you?"

"I did", Levy admitted and felt her cheeks blush again.

Lucy was quiet for a while, looking at Levy thoughtfully. Levy wondered if she was going to get another lecture.

"I won't tell Natsu if you don't", Lucy finally said.

Levy couldn't help but smile, and Lucy smiled back.

"I won't."

Levy picked up a couple of marshmallows from the bottom of her mug with a spoon and put them in her mouth.

"Why doesn't he like him?" she asked.

"I don't know", Lucy said. "Maybe they just don't get along. Natsu said they had been fighting a couple of times."

Was that the reason Natsu didn't want Levy to get involved with Gajeel? Because he didn't like him?

* * *

It was still raining when Levy got home. Her feet were soaking wet because she had managed to walk into not only one water puddle, but four, on her way home. She let out a heavy sigh and longed for a warm bath and one of her books. A blanket and a movie would be nice after that.

She opened the door to her apartment building and walked inside. She was relieved to get away from the rain. When she reached her floor she stopped and looked up the stair to the fifth floor.

She wanted to check up on Gajeel and see if he was okay. Maybe help him change the band aids. He was capable of doing that on his own, she knew that. But she wanted to see him. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe she should just leave him alone for a while. Wasn't that what he was used to, people leaving him alone, not caring? She did care.

 _Don't make things so complicated! If you want to see him, go see him. If you don't, then don't!"_

Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that. She didn't know what she should do, so she decided not to do anything. For now. She would go check on him later.

She got inside her apartment and filled the bathtub with hot water and bath foam. She stepped down and let the water warm her cold body. She realized she forgot her book but she didn't want to get up to get it. She felt so relaxed she almost fell asleep. Her mind was back at the moment when she looked into Gajeel's eyes and he put his hands on her waist. This time they kissed, and it felt so real she could almost feel his lips against hers. She imagined his hands moving over her body and a soft moan escaped her.

Her phone literally called her back to reality. Water fell over the edge of the bathtub and on the floor. Levy quickly grabbed her towel and got up. She slipped on the wet floor trying to find her phone. Her heart was racing and a certain someone was still on her mind when she answered,

"Hi, Mom."


	17. Chapter 17

Levy took out the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet. She thought about other night when she helped Gajeel clean up and put on band aids. It's funny how some things make you think of certain situations or certain people.

She walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and knocked on Gajeel's door. It took a while before he opened, and when he did Levy stared at him. He was wearing baggy jeans, a tank top with some rock bands logo on it, and a short sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned. His long dark hair was a messy mane that fell down his back. He was gorgeous, or he would have been if it wasn't for the bruises. His eye was still a little swollen and the band aid above his eyebrow was a light spot against all the dark.

"Wow. You look…."

"Like an ugly ogre?" Gajeel suggested.

"Like you're in a lot of pain", Levy said. "How are you feeling?"

Gajeel shrugged and rested his arm against the door.

"Same as before."

Levy wasn't sure what he meant with that, but she told him why she was there.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. Maybe help you change the band aids. Which I'm sure you can do on your own, but anyway."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. It's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends, huh?"

Gajeel watched her walk into his apartment and put the first aid kit on the kitchen table.

"Well, yeah…" she said and hoped she wasn't blushing. "We're more than just neighbours, right?"

"Friends, huh." Gajeel said again.

Maybe that was the direction they were going. She was right that they weren't just neighbours anymore. He wasn't sure what they were, or what he wanted them to be.

"Okay, let's get it over with", he said and sounded more annoyed than he really was.

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Levy took out what she needed and cleaned the wound above his eyebrow. Then she put a new band aid on it. Gajeel closed his eyes and tried not think of how close she was. For some reason she was standing between his legs again.

"There you go", Levy said when she was finished,

She gently trailed her fingertips over the bruised area around his eye and down on his cheek. It still hurt, but he also felt pleasure in the pain. He looked up and their eyes met. Her fingers lingered against his skin.

They stood like this for a while, then Levy removed her hand and cleared her throat.

"You seem to be healing fine", she said and concentrated on the first aid kit.

"Yeah, I'm fine", he said.

He put the chair back and moved towards the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he heard himself ask her. He didn't want her to leave just yet, and that was a new feeling for him.

Levy looked at him in surprise. That was unexpected.

"S-sure…"

"Ya think ya can survive without milk?"

"I'll try", Levy said and was surprised one again. He remembered that she wanted milk in her coffee. Maybe he wasn't as ignorant as he let on.

She sat down at the table and watched him make the coffee. She liked watching him. She tried to imagine him with short hair, but it just didn't work. It must have taken him years to get his hair that long.

Gajeel put a mug of coffee in front of her and she looked down on the warm, dark liquid. Hopefully he hadn't noticed her watching him.

Gajeel sat down on the other side of the table. He avoided eye contact and drank his coffee. Neither of them said anything.

"Still alive?" Gajeel asked after a while

At first, Levy didn't know what he was talking about. Then she remembered.

"I'm still alive", she said with a crocked smile.

"Good. Don't wanna kill ya with a cup of coffee. Might be hard to explain to Blondie and Flame Brain."

"Flame Brain?"

"Natsu.

"Flame Brain?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing", Levy said. "I've just never heard that before."

 _Flame Brain._ She had to ask Lucy and Natsu about that.

They were quiet again. They both drank their coffee and glanced at each other. It felt so normal to sit there together and Levy didn't want to leave. She asked Gajeel if he was gonna work the next couple of days and he said that he would probably call in sick. He didn't want to show up looking the way he did.

They had both finished their coffee but they kept talking for a while longer. They didn't talk about anything special, the weather, work. Maybe that's why it suddenly felt so easy to talk to him.

Eventually she had to leave. She left the kitchen table and put her mug in the sink. When she was about to turn around Gajeel leaned over her shoulder and put his mug in the sink next to hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she met his gaze. Then he moved away and turned his back on her.

"I… I hope you feel better soon", Levy said and moved towards the door. Her heart was still racing.

"Me too. See ya later, Shrimp."

Levy turned around and looked at him.

"You have managed to say my name once. I'm sure you can do it again."

"I don't know 'bout that", Gajeel said and Levy knew he was teasing with her.

She sighed and he smiled that tiny smile in the corner of his mouth that she started to really like.

"I'll see you around", she said with another sigh and left the apartment.

* * *

 **I hope you don't think the story is going too slow. I wanted to make a story that slowly builds their relationship, but I don't want it to go too slow, or get stuck and nothing's making it move forward. Things will speed up a little from here, I promise. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Why does this keep happening to me?_ Levy wondered as raindrops found their way under her jacket and fell down her back. It hadn't been raining when she left home this morning but by the time she finished work the rain was pouring.

She didn't have her umbrella nor rainwear and she was soaking wet. She might as well had taken a shower with her clothes on. Her hair was pasted to her cheeks and her bangs was in her eyes making them itch. She shivered from the cold and cursed out loud when she couldn't find her keys. Of course she couldn't find her keys!

Gajeel had been home from work the last couple of days and Levy wasn't sure if he was home today too. If he was, he wasn't going to walk up to the building any time soon and let her in. She tried to figure out which window was his, but he lived on the fifth floor and that was too far away for her to try to get his attention by throwing something at his window. And Lucy was picking up her cousin at the airport and wouldn't be back in at least half an hour. Her other cousin's birthday party was this weekend and the relatives were coming to town to celebrate.

"Oi, Shorty!" someone yelled at her and she looked up, covering her eyes with one hand trying to keep the raindrops away

Gajeel was standing in the window with his arms crossed on the windowsill. Levy wondered how long he had been standing there. Probably a while, enjoying her discomfort.

"You should have brought your shampoo!" he yelled and smiled down on her.

"Ha, ha, very funny! Do you mind helping me get in?"

"Let me think about it", he answered.

"Gajeel!"

"Okay, hold on."

He disappeared from the window and Levy wondered what the hell he was doing. He came back and dropped something out of the window.

"Catch!"

Levy managed to catch the key between her index finger and her middle finger before it hit her eye.

"Thanks…"

She unlocked the door and walked into the building. Finally she got away from the rain. Her shoes made a squishing sound when she walked up the stairs.

* * *

He had predicted that she would forget her keys at work, but it had just been a coincident that he looked out of the window and saw her down there. He had been watching her a while before he decided to open the window and talk to her.

She knocked the door and he walked over there to let her in. She looked like a drowned rat. Her hair was pasted against her cheeks and her clothes was pasted to her body. She chattered her teeth from the cold and raindrops were still falling down her face.

When she walked inside he went back to the kitchen to make coffee. She seemed to need it.

"Hold it", he said when she made an effort to leave the hallway. "You're dripping all over my floor. I ain't letting you make my whole apartment wet."

"What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can help it. Are you gonna make me stand here for half an hour before Lucy can come here with my key?"

She crossed her arms and made that annoyed face that was so typical for her.

"At least let me go to the bathroom."

Gajeel left the kitchen and stopped in front of her. He looked at her head to toe and then he picked her up by the arms and carried her to the bathroom. Levy felt ridiculous. She was much smaller than him, but he had lifted her up like she was light as a feather, and that made her feel like a child.

Gajeel put her down on the toilet, disappeared and came back with ha black hoodie.

"Here, put this on", he said and left her alone.

Levy sat there for a while wondering if he was coming back.

 _I ain't that nice._ He had said it twice, and he kept proving himself wrong. Except for the fighting he wasn't a bad person. He still liked to tease her, but he wasn't mean to her. And now he even gave her one of his sweatshirts so she wouldn't have to wear her wet clothes.

She took her clothe of, leaving only the underwear, and put the black hoodie on. It was huge, and it made her feel even more like a child. She borrowed one of the towels hanging next to the shower and quickly dried her hair. Then she left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

Gajeel was pouring coffee into two mugs. He stopped and looked at her. The hoodie was huge, he arms were way too long and the sweatshirt reach all the way down to her knees. Her hair was messy and falling down in her eyes, but she was…..

He walked up to her and put a strand of hair behind her eye.

"You should keep your hair like this more often. It's…."

"I look like a troll doll", Levy said." And my hair is in my eyes and…."

He didn't mean to, it just happened. He kissed her. A quick kiss to make her stop talking. Just enough to feel her taste on his lips. He pulled away before she had a chance to respond and walked back to the coffee mugs.

Levy was confused. He kissed her. It happened so fast she was barely sure it really happened, but he kissed her. She wanted him to do it again, she wanted to kiss him back. He acted like it didn't happened. It was because he was a little confused himself.

Levy took her coffee and drank it while she looked out the window. The rain was still pouring outside.

Her phone rang and when she picked it up Lucy's number was on the display.

"Levy, you'll never guess who I ran into at the airport!"

"Who?"

"J… No wait, that's supposed to be a secret. I'm sorry, I got so excited for you that I forgot. You'll find out on Saturday when you'll go to dinner at your parents' house."

"How do you…? You can't do that to me, you know how curious I get!"

"I'm sorry. It's a surprise, you're really gonna like it!"

"Lucy!"

"Are you home?" Lucy asked and quickly changed the subject.

"No, actually I'm at Gajeel. I forgot…"

"You're keys again. So, have he kissed you yet or are you guy just talking about the weather?"

"Lucy!" Levy could swear Lucy knew she was blushing.

"So he has", Lucy smiled. "You have to tell me what happened. We'll be at your apartment in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Great."

Who did Lucy meet at the airport, and why wouldn't she tell her?

Levy finished her coffee and told Gajeel that Lucy would be there soon with her key.

"I'll give you your hoodie back later. I promise I won't keep it as long as I did with that towel."

"Yeah, sure."

Levy picked up her wet clothes in the bathroom and said good bye to Gajeel. When she reach the fourth floor she met Mrs Gruber. The old lady gave her a disapproving look and Levy wondered what she was thinking.

Lucy and her cousin Yukino came a moment later. When they reached the fourth floor they both stopped and looked at Levy with curious amusement.

"You've got some explaining to do", Lucy said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I can't believe that so many likes this story. You have no idea how happy that makes me.**

 **In this chapter you'll find out who Lucy met at the airport.**

* * *

So, he accidentally kissed her. He didn't plan to, it just happened. Just enough to feel her taste on his lips and then he pulled away. He was confused, and she seemed to be so too. _We're friend,s, right?_ Friends don't kiss each other.

 _Don't make it so complicated. It's not like you haven't done this before._ He took what he wanted when he wanted it. No strings, no emotions, just sex. Maybe the problem now was that he didn't know what he wanted.

* * *

Levy was in the mood for something unhealthy. It was Friday, so she was going to get a hamburger and french fries. She got in line to order and got her food. When she was locking for a place to sit she saw a familiar mess of black hair and walked over there.

"Is this place taken?" she asked.

Gajeel was leaning over the table playing a game on his phone, but when he heard her voice he leaned back against the seat and locked up at her.

"I'm waiting for Lily. He ain't here yet."

"Do you mind if I sit down until he gets here?"

Gajeel shrugged and she sat down on the other side of the table. He noticed she wasn't wearing a headband. Was it because of what he said? He looked at her and thought about the kissed. Maybe she did too, because she looked a little red on her cheeks.

"I don't think I've seen you here before", Levy said and took a bite of her hamburger, still a litte red on her cheeks.

"I ain't here that often. Lily likes this place though, he met his girlfriend here." _Why did he tell her that?_

"That's cute", Levy said and pretended that she didn't see that Gajeel took one of her french fries.

"I guess", he said with a shrug and put the fry in his mouth.

"What about you?"

"Ain't got one", Gajeel said and took another french fry.

"How did you meet Lily?"

"That's a long time ago."

It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it. He took another one of her fries and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You hungry?" she said and held her food out of his reach. "This is my food. Go get your own."

* * *

Lily opened the door and walked inside. He spotted Gajeel and Levy almost immediately. They were talking and Gajeel was stealing Levy's fries. They hadn't seen him yet. Lily smiled to himself. Finally some progress. He picked up his phone from his pocket and typed a text message. He pressed the send-button and put the phone back into his pocket. He smiled to himself and again and went back outside.

* * *

Gajeel's phone made sound that indicated a new message and he picked it up.

"It's a text from Lily. He's stuck at work and won't be able to get here." Gajeel sighed. "I'll go get some food then. I've been waiting for a while."

He made his order and came back with a cheese burger and french fries. Levy reached out and took one of his fries. She did it a couple of times brfore he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You got your own food", he said.

Levy took one more fry and put it into her mouth with a smile. Gajeel smiled back, a genuine smile, and the butterflies in Levy's stomach took a rollar coaster ride. She knew she was blushing and looked away. She tried to concentrate on her food but glanced at Gajeel a few times, just to see that he did the same. They didn't talk much after that.

* * *

They walked back to the apartment building together. They didn't say much now eitjer, but it was a nice walk. They came a little to close a few times and their arms touched. Levy thought about touching his hand, but didn't. They where just friends taking a walk.

Gajeel opened the door to the apartment building and Levy walked inside first. Gajeel didn't mind, he liked her backside. When they got closer to the fourth floor he cleared his throat.

"So, I was thinking... Maybe..."

"LEVY!"

Levy stopped and stared at the two men standing outside her apartment. Then a wide smile spread across her face.

"Jet! Droy! What are you doing here?" she said and threw herself into their arms.

"We missed you!" they said in unison and hugged her tight.

"How long are you staying?"

"We leave on Monday." Jet said. "We just missed everyone so much and wanted to see you guys before we continue to travel."

"You have to tell me everything about it', Levy said

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Gajeel was on his way up to the fifth floor.

"Gajeel?"

"Later", he said.

No _Shrimp_ or _Shorty_. It felt weird. She had gotten used to the nicknames.

Jet and Droy wanted her attention again. She was so happy to see them, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that they interrupted something.

* * *

Gajeel felt a frustraded mix of feelings and realized he was jealous. He wanted to tell them to "Back off! She's mine!" But she wasn't his. They just happened to live in the same building. They had become some sort of friends because she couldn't remember her keys.

* * *

 **The only reason Lucy called from the airport is that she knew how happy Levy would be to see her friends again. I will not turn this into some love triangle thing. Levy does not have a crush on Jet, or Droy. They don't have a crush on her , but they are protective of her.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the reviews, for following and favoriting! Here's a surprise update for you. I'm posting this earlier than I planned because I really want to show it to you.** **You will find something that I think you've been waiting for, a lime. I usually don't write things like this, so I have no idea if I'm any good at it. I guess we'll find out.**

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Jet wanted to know and reached for three mugs in the cupboard above the sink.

Levy made coffee for him and Droy, and hot chocolate for herself.

"He's my neighbour", she answered. "Well, he's a little more than that, he's a friend."

"He doesn't look very friendly", Droy said and exchanged a look with Jet.

"He's a little rough around the edges, but he's nice once you get to know him." She ignored the looks between her friends. "He's been helping me when I forget my keys?"

"He's got a key to your apartment?" Jet and Droy spoke in unison and looked at her with doubt written all over them.

"No, but I have borrowed his phone a few times and he's been letting me wait for Lucy in his apartment. " Levy looked at the boys. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…." they said and Jet poured the coffee.

They sat down on the couches in the living room, Levy in one of the couches and Jet and Droy in the other.

"Lucy told me she met someone at the airport, but she didn't tell me it was you."

"We made her promise not to", Jet said. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Did you also make her promise not to tell anyone about you and Yukino?" Droy teased with a little smile.

"We were just talking", Jet said and glared at Droy. "We just happened to sit next to each other while I was waiting for Droy to come back from the candy store. She was waiting for Lucy and we talked. That's all."

Jet and Droy had met Yukino a few times, and she and Jet got along well. They liked talking to each other, but Levy knew that there wasn't any romantic feelings between them.

* * *

It was late when Jet and Droy left Levy's apartment. They had so much to talk about and time flew without them noticing. Levy was so happy to be able to talk to them like this again. They hadn't been away for that long, but for Levy it seemed like forever. She was so used to see them every day and his was the first time she saw them in several weeks.

They said good bye and hugged. Levy looked forward to see them again the next day at her parents' house. Jet and Droy and both of their families where coming for dinner so it was going to be a lot of people gathered.

Before Levy fell asleep she thought about Gajeel. She still had the feeling that he got interrupted by Jet and Droy. He was about to say something, but had changed his mind when he saw them. She was curious about what it might have been about.

* * *

Gajeel heard the knocking on his door and walked over there to open it. Levy was standing there holding the black hoodie she had borrowed the other day. She was wearing a tight dress and a headband that tried to control her hair. She was beautiful.

"I just came to return this", she said and gave him the hoodie.

"Thanks. Going somewhere?" he asked like didn't really care about the answer.

"Family dinner at my parents. And after that we're going to Fairy Tail. Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll should be going then. "Levy said. "See you later?"

"See ya, Shrimp"

Levy smiled as she walked down the stairs. Somehow it felt a little better to hear the nickname again.

* * *

The dinner was really nice. Levy loved having them all gathered like this. It had been a long time sincethe last tme they all were together and it was loud and full of laughter. They all felt like one big family. In a way they were, Levy had been best friends with Jet and Droy since kindergarten and they were really close. Their parents became close friends too.

Jet and Droy told everyone about the countries they visited, about the things they had seen and the people they had met. Jet said that Levy would love Paris, and made her promise to go there someday, with or without him and Droy

After dinner, dessert and a lot of more talking and laughing, Levy, Jet and Droy left for Fairy Tail. The whole gang was gathered and they were all happy to see the two of them again. They wanted to hear all about their adventures so they had to tell their stories once more.

Levy's attention drifted to the stage where a new girl was singing. She was really good and Levy was sure Mira would tell her to come back often. Behind her, together with the band, was Gajeel playing his guitar. Levy was surprised to see him. She didn't know he was playing tonight. But there he was, and he looked just as good as he always did up there.

When the last song ended Gajeel went straight to the bar as usual. Levy decided to order another drink and maybe try to talk to him. Both Jet and Droy watched her leave the table and walk to the bar. When they saw that guy with the long messy hair and many piercing, they looked at each other with disapproval. They didn't like him one bit.

Levy ordered a drink from Cana and then walked up next to Gajeel.

"I didn't know you were playing tonight", she said.

" Well, I was."

"That new girl is pretty good."

"She is. She's gonna be popular."

Gajeel drank from his beer and looked at Levy.

"What brings you here?"

"I was just thinking that, if you want, you can come sit with us. Or will Lily be here?"

Gajeel looked over his shoulders. The two dorks that were her friends were keeping their eyes on them. And they didn't look very happy. Normally he didn't care.

"Nah, I stay here. Your friends might have a heart attack or something of I join you guys."

Levy looked at her friends and they immediately turned around and started talking to Grey and Natsu.

"You're my friend too", she tried.

"I'll stay here. But, thanks."

Levy walked back to the table with her drink. Gajeel watched her take her seat between the two dorks again. He had absolutely nothing to say to them. Besides, Lily was here somewhere and he was going to find him.

* * *

It was a great night and it was a tired Levy that got back to her apartment building, but it was a good tired. She had had a lot fun and maybe a little too much to drink. She fumbled with her keys and tried to unlock the front door when a hand reached out and beat her to it. She turned around.

"Gajeel."

"That's me. Get inside, Shrimp."

He opened the door and she walked in first as usual. Gajeel looked at her behind and put his hands in his pockets.

"You had fun tonight?" he asked, trying to distract himself by talking.

"Yeah, it was great to have everyone gathered again and we all liked hearing about Jet's and Droy's adventures."

She looked over her shoulder and as about to ask him about his night, but suddenly found herself pressed against the wall. Gajeel was kissing her. Not like before, this was a real kiss. His hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her, hungry and passionate. Who knew someone like him was such a passionate kisser?

Levy parted her lips and Gajee's tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, still pressed against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

He trailed kissed down the side of her neck and one hand found its way up her leg and under her dress. The fabric followed his movements and was pulled up when his hand moved higher. His other hand pulled the dress down over her shoulder and he kissed her naked skin. He unhooked her bra and she gasped when his thumb found her nipple. She tilted her head back against the wall and moaned.

Gajeel covered her mouth with kisses, hungry for more. He pulled the dress up to her waist and moved his hands over her body. Levy put her hands under his shirt, she wanted to feel his skin under her hands. She couldn't get enough of touching his muscular body. She wanted more.

Hu pulled her even closer and she could tell he wanted more than just kissing. She wanted it too, but they were standing in the middle of the stairs. Gajeel found another of her sensitive spots and a moan escaped her.

"We should…" she breathed between kisses.

She forgot what she was going to say. He was so good with his hands, she couldn't think of anything else.

"We shouldn't…"

 _What was she saying again?_

"Gajeel…" she moaned. "We can't… we can't…"

It was like pushing a button. He stepped back and let her down. He looked at her and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She pulled her dress down.

"We…" she began but couldn't find her voice.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking, he didn't say a word. He left her there, leaning against the wall, still week in her knees.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you okay, miss?"

"What?"

Levy looked at the waitress. She had been so caught up with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the waitress approaching.

"You've been staring at your hot chocolate for about 15 minutes. We were just wondering if you're okay", the young waitress explained.

"Oh.. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want me to get you a new one?" the waitress asked and nodded towards the mug with hot chocolate.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

The waitress picked up the mug and walked away with it. A moment later she returned with a new mug with hot chocolate with whipped cream and put it on the table in front of Levy. It looked good, not the sorry mess the last whipped cream had become.

The last couple of days had not turned out the way Levy had hoped. Gajeel had finally made a move. He had kissed her. Not like the time in his apartment when he kissed her so fast she wasn't sure it really happened. He really kissed her, and that had awoken something in her that she had never felt before. No one had touched her the way he did. And now… he wasn't talkng to her. She had tried to talk to him the day after it happened, but it didn't go well.

" _It was a misstake. I had to much to drink and I made a misstake. It won't happen again."_

The words had hit her like a cold shower. A misstake. He had done those things to her, made her feel like that, and then he called it a misstake. The few times they met in the stairs he ignored her. Levy couldn't believe it. Had she really been that wrong about him? Lucy had worried about her getting hurt, and here she was, hurt.

On top of that, she had a fight with Jet and Droy. They knew something was bothering her, and against better judgement she had told them about the kiss. Of course she left out the part when they almost had sex in the middle of the stairs. But she told them about the kiss and that he didn't want to talk to her.

Jet and Droy already disliked Gajeel, and this didn't exactly make them like him more. They tried to tell her how stupid it wa to get involved with someone like him. That she should forget about him, she could find someone better. She deserved better.

Levy wanted to scream. They were so protective of her when it came to boys and always said things like this. She knew they were probably right this time, but the frustration over what happened with Gajeel and years of irritation for their behaviour made her burst. She did something she had promised never to to.

" _When are you gonna stop acting like this? It's my life and my emotions! Worry about your own love life! Oh, wait. You already do, that's why you won't tell anyone. Guess what? They already know, so it's time you stop pretending like they don't!"_

She saw the hurt in their eyes. Her anger washed off her, but it was too late. She said it, and she couldn't take it back. She had promised to never question them, never judge them. And now, that was exactly what she did.

She drove them to the airport like planned, but they barely said a word to each other on the way there. When it was time for them to get on the plain they hugged and said good bye, but it wasn't the same. Levy wasn't sure their friendship could recover from this.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked into the coffe shop holding hands. They looked around and found a sad Levy sitting alone at a table by the window.

"There she is", Lucy said. "I'm gonna go and talk to her."

She gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and he went to get their coffee while she walked over to Levy.

"How are you?" Lucy asked and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine…" Levy said, but it was obvious that she wasn't.

"What happened?"

"Gajeel kissed me."

"He did? But that's good, isn't it?"

"He's not talking to me. He kissed me and it felt so good… And now he's not talking to me. I don't know what happened. I tried to talk to him about it, but he… "

Lucy put her arm around her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"I waited for him to do something, and when he finally did… I don't know what to do. Maybe you were right."

"Do you wan me to hit him?" Natsu offered and sat down across the table.

He gave Lucy her coffee and took a sip from his own coffee.

"Thanks, Natsu. But no one's gonna hit anyone."

"Are you sure?" he asked "I can call Gray and Elfman, they can help."

"That's not necessary. The worst part is that I had a fight with Jet and Droy. I love them with all my heart, but they are so damn protecting when it comes to guys I like. It's like they think that they have to approve of them. It's always been like that."

"They love you", Lucy said. "You're their family."

"I know", Levy said. "I probably shouldn't have told them about Gajeel, but I did. And maybe they're right about not liking him. But we had a fight and I said some things that I shouldn't have said. I don't know if they will forgive me."

""You guys aren't capable of being mad at each other for long", Natsu said. "Have you talked to them?"

"I left them at the airport, but we barely said anything."

"I'm sure it wil be fine. You have been friends for too long to let a fight come between you."

"I hope so."

And hopefully things could work out with Gajeel too. Levy didn't like the way it was now.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thank you for the followers, favorites and reviews! In this chapter you'll get Gajeel's point of view on the kiss in the stairs._**

* * *

 _Gajeel got out of the taxi and watched Shrimp walk up to the front door of the apartment building. She fumbled with her keys and he got up next to her and put his key in the lock. She turned around and looked at him._

 _"Gajeel."_

 _"That's me. Get inside, Shrimp."_

 _He opened the door and she walked in first as usual. Gajeel looked at her behind and put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to know what she was hiding under that dress. It looked great on her and all he could think of was getting it off her._

 _"You had fun tonight?" he asked, trying to distract himself by talking._

 _"Yeah, it was great to have everyone gathered again and we all liked hearing about Jet's and Droy's adventures."_

 _She looked over her shoulder and was about to say something when he couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her. It wasn't like that time in his apartment when he just got a quick taste of her, this was a real kiss. He had waited longer than he realized to do this._

 _His hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her, hungry and passionate. She parted her lips and his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, still pressed against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, closing the distance between them._

 _He trailed kissed down the side of her neck and one hand found its way up her leg and under her dress. The fabric followed his movements and was pulled up when his hand moved higher. His other hand pulled the dress down over her shoulder and he kissed her naked skin. He unhooked her bra and she gasped when his thumb found her nipple. She tilted her head back against the wall and moaned._

 _Gajeel covered her mouth with kisses, hungry for more. He pulled the dress up to her waist and moved his hands over her body. He couldn't get enough of her. Her soft moans and the touch of her hands over his body made him want her even more. He pulled her closer so that she could feel how much he wanted her._

 _"We should…" she breathed between kisses. "We shouldn't… Gajeel, we can't… we can't…"_

 _He stepped back and let her down. He looked at her. She pulled her dress down and she seemed embarrassed and confused. He knew he made a mistake. He shouldn't have kissed her like that. It was a mistake. He left here there and walked up to his apartment. He slammed the door behind him and threw himself on the couch. He finally kissed her, and she kissed him back. He thought that she felt the same, that she wanted it too, but then she stopped him._

 _She tried talking to him about it the next day, but he didn't want to hear what she had to say. He blamed it on the alcohol, he had too much to drink and he made a mistake. It won't happen again._

* * *

"If you don't stop pacing around like that you're gonna make me dizzy", Lily complained. "Sit down!"

Gajeel felt like an obedient dog when he sat down on the opposite side of the couch in his living room. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and sighed. Lily drank his beer and watched him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Come on. You're always moody, but you're even worse than usual. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"I bet it has something to do with that blue haired neighbor of yours."

"No", Gajeel said and glared at Lily.

"You know, flirting with french fries is cute and all, but it's time you make a real move", Lily said and finished his beer.

"I wasn't fli…. What french fries?"

 _Whoops…._

"Lily, what french fries?"

Lily didn't answer. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him again.

"You weren't stuck at work, were ya?"

"I'm gonna get another beer. Do you want one?"

Lily got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. Gajeel was still glaring at him when him came back.

"So, how did it go?" Lily asked acting innocent.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Gajeel crossed his arms tighter around his chest and looked even grumpier. He didn't say a word and Lily sat on the other side of the couch looking at him and drinking his beer. The one he got for Gajeel was still on the table. Lily knew that if he waited long enough Gajeel might say something. So he waited, and eventually Gajeel sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I screwed up."

"Fix it", Lily said.

"Ain't nothin' to fix."

She turned him down. He took a chance and he failed. It was nothing to fix.

Lily knew better than to push. He was sure it had something to do with that cute bluenette, and he couldn't deny that he was curious. But he knew that Gajeel wouldn't tell him anything more than this. But something bothered him. Maybe he did make a move. Maybe she did. Someone did something, and one of them didn't respond the way they thought.

* * *

 **We're getting closer to the end, I think it will only be one or maybe two more chapters. I might be more. I had the ending clear to me, but when you write things don't always turn out the way you plan, so we'll see.**

 **I wrote a Gajevy oneshot called My immortal. Check it out and maybe leave a review it you want.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update. I wrote the first part of this chapter and then I had a writer's block and didn't know how to continue. Now it's finally finished.**

 **Happy New Year!**

* * *

Levy focused on her beloved books. She put the thoughts of Gajeel somewhere in the back of her head and concentrated on her work and on the books that were waiting to be read. She always found comfort in books, not matter how many times she read them. She read books when she was happy, sad and everything in between. Now, her books were exactly what she needed the most. There was no better feeling than getting lost in a good book and leaving the real world behind.

Levy helped her customers at the book store find their new favorite books. She unpacked new books that arrived and organized them in the bookshelves. When she came home she lay down on the couch, put the tv on and picked up the book she was reading and continued where she left off.

She managed to remember her keys and didn't see much of Gajeel. They met in the stairs a few times but neither of them said anything. Levy wanted to, but he didn't look like he wanted to. Lily was with him at one time, and he looked between the two of them as he and Gajeel continued to the fifth floor. He noticed that they both avoided each other and he could see the tension between them.

Levy thought a lot about Jet and Droy during this time. She wanted to send them a message, and she started to several times, but she didn't know what to say. She ended up writing only one word. "Sorry." The second after she pressed the send-button she got a message from Jet. They must have sent them at the same time."Still friends?"

Levy felt tears in her eyes and she smiled as she read the words. A weight was lifted off of her and she felt so relieved. "Always." They were gonna be okay. She wished they were here so that she could give them both a big hug. They were gonna be okay.

* * *

Levy sat in her favorite spot by the window at the coffee shop. She was reading one of her favorite books and didn't pay any attention to what was happening around her. That was one of her favorite things about reading, the ability to forget your own world and be absorbed by another.

She reached out for her hot chocolate with marsmallows and whipped cream without taking her eyes of the book. She took a sip and stared at the whipped cream and the marshmallows. Her hot chocolate didn't have any whipped cream or marshmallows left. This wasn't hers. She looked up and almost spilled on her book when she saw Lily sitting on the other side of the table.

"Welcome back to the real world", he said with a smile.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Levy wanted to know.

"Well, I asked you 'do you mind if I sit here for a while?' and you said 'sure'. I asked you what you're reading and you showed me the cover. I've been waiting for you to put that book away."

"Oh, sorry", Levy said with a sheepish smile and put the book away.

She was about to take another sip of the hot chocolate when she remembered that it wasn't hers.

"Go ahead, it's yours", Lily said. "I thought you might like another one."

"Thanks."

"Thank Shagotte. It's on her."

Lily smiled and turned to look at the waitress who was making an ice tea for a customer. She caught his gaze and smiled back.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Levy asked. "Gajeel mentioned you met her here."

"He did? Yeah, me met here and we've been together for three years."

"So she doesn't mind that you sit here drinking coffee with me?" Levy asked.

"Not at all. She knows why I'm here. "

"It's not like I don't like the company, but why are you here?"

Lily drank from his coffee before he answered.

"It's about Gajeel. He's even more moody than usual, and I get the feeling it's got something to do with you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Something's bothering him, but he doesn't want to talk about it. And I noticed the tension between the two of you when we met in the stairs."

Lily drank his coffee and looked at Levy.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Levy sat quiet for a while. She drank her hot chocoloate and thought about the situation. She could tell that Lily was genuinly concerned, not just curious. Sure, curiousity was part of it, but he wanted to help them solve whatever happened between them.

"Gajeel kissed me."

"And you didn't want him to?" Lily asked gently.

"I did. We... eh..." Levy blushed and cleared her throath. "I don't know what happened. He just left me there."

"Left you where?"

"We were walking up the stairs when he kissed me. I wanted to go inside my apartment, but..."

Levy's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red and she looked away.

"You're such an idiot."

Lily said it affectionately, but that didn't stop Levy from puffing her cheeks and making that annoyed face that were so typically Levy.

"What?!"

"Not you. I didn't mean you", Lily quickly reassured her. "Thanks for telling me. I think I know what's going on."

"Do you mind telling me?" Levy asked.

"I'll talk to Gajeel again. I really hope you guys work this out. You're good for him."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Lily gave her half a smile and left her. On the way out he stopped by Shagotte and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he left the coffee shop. Levy drank what was left of her hot chocolate and wondered what really happened. Did she really have this conversation with Lily, Gajeel's friend? What was he going to say to Gajeel?

* * *

 _Gajeel, you are such an idiot_ , Lily thought to himsellf om the way home. It was all just a big misunderstanding and he was too stubborn to realize it. He probably acted on an impulse and then he misunderstood what Levy ment and thought he was being rejected. And now he acted like a little kid and didn't even want to talk to her. Well, that was going to change.

* * *

 **Lily is getting involved. What do you think about it?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews. It means a lot to me. I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but I haven't had as much time as I wanted to write it. I always write with pen and paper first and then on the computer. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Levy looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had finished her makeup and put the eyeliner back into the makeup bag. She ruffled her hair again and sighed. She was in no mood to go out, but Lucy had convinced her. She said she needed to socialize after being so absorbed by her books. Levy knew it would be good for her to see some people, but maybe she would have preferred the coffee shop.

It was too late too back down now. Though she didn't feel like it now, Levy knew she would like it once she was there. She put on her boots with high heels, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

"There you are!" Lucy said when Levy arrived at Fairy Tail.

She gave Levy a hug and they went inside. Natsu headed straight to the bar to tease Gray for standing with his arm around Juvia. Some of the gang where already at their favorite table and Lisanna waved at them when she saw them. The girls waved back.

"Can you order something without alcohol for me?" Lucy asked Levy in a low voice. "I don't feel like drinking tonight and if I tell Cana or Mira that I want something without alcohol they're just gonna ask a lot of questions. You know what they're like."

"Yeah, sure", Levy said and nodded.

She wondered why she didn't ask Natsu, but realized that Mira and Cana would probably ask questions if they knew it was for Lucy. She wanted to ask too, but decided against it. It was unusual for Lucy not to drink, but maybe she just didn't feel like it, just like she said. Levy walked to the bar without thinking more about it.

"Did you tell her?"

Natsu was done teasing Gray and Juvia and wrapped his arms around Lucy in a hug from behind, careful not to spill his beer. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rested his head on her shoulder

"Not yet, it's not the right time. I want to keep it a secret a little bit longer."

She turned around and kissed him.

"I will tell her soon. And then we can tell everybody else."

"It's hard not talking about it."

"I know, and I'm proud of you", Lucy said and kissed him again.

Lucy was proud of him. He was so excited when they found out, and she knew it was hard for him not to talk about it. Knowing Natsu, he might as well jump on the table and tell everyone he had an announcement to make. He wanted the whole world to know.

Together with Levy they joined the others at the table. Wendy walked into the bar together with a young man and Levy leaned in closer to Lucy.

"Isn't that guy the one who's lap Wendy fell into, the guy who asked for her number?" she asked whispering.

"Yeah, his name's Romeo", Lucy answered. "They've been going out a couple of times. They're so cute together."

"They really are."

Levy watched Romeo grab a chair from another table and then sit down next to Wendy. He smiled at her and then took her hand. She gave him a shy smile back. They were adorable to look at.

"Erza and Jellal should be here soon too", Lucy whispered to Levy. "I saw them kissing the other day when they didn't think anyone could see them. Maybe they have better things to do."

Lucy winked at Levy and they both giggled. Erza and Jellal arrived a moment later and the girls couldn't help but giggle again. Erza looked a bit flustered and glared at them. They immediately stopped giggling and looked down at the table. A few seconds later they glanced at each other and tried to hide their smiles.

There was definitely something going on between Erza and Jellal. But if she didn't want anyone to know it was up to her. She was a private person when it came to relationships, and she would tell them eventually.

Lisanna talked to Wendy and Romeo about their new relationship and Natsu and Gray continued their bickering. Everything was so typical and normal for the gang. Levy was glad she came. It would have been perfect if Jet and Droy had been there too.

They were gonna be gone for another month or two and then everything would go back to normal. As normal as it could be after their fight. But they had survived it, and by doing so Levy thought they could manage anything.

* * *

Erza and Juvia were going to get more drinks and Levy was going with them, but she never made it that far. She was stopped by Lily and Gajeel.

"Levy", Lily said, "this is my friend Gajeel. Gajeel, this is Levy. You already know each other? Great, come here."

He put his arms around their shoulders and dragged them along.

"I am so tired of you acting like an idiot. You're going to talk to each other and I won't let you out until you do."

He pushed them inside the staff room and closed the door. He waited for one of them, Gajeel, to try to get out, but the door remained closed. Mira joined him and gave him the key and he looked the door. He was serious about not letting them out until the solved this.

Cana came over to them and crossed her arms.

"You know, they are never gonna get inside each other's pants if they know you two are standing here."

"We're just making sure that none of them are trying to escape", Mira said.

"Right. You locked the door, so I don't think that will happened."

Mira and Lily knew she was right and the walked back to the bar. Cana got closer to the door and leaned her head against it, trying to hear something.

"Cana?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

"I can't believe he did this", Gajeel said and crossed his arms .

"Maybe he's just trying to help", Levy said. "He's right though, we should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

Gajeel turned his back on her and she sighed.

"We do. If you just let me explain…"

"I said we got nothing to talk about."

"I just… I waited for you to do something and… I wanted to..,"

Gajeel didn't say anything. He was still standing with his back against her. Levy sighed and turned towards the door.

"This was a bad idea. I should have know better, Lily should have known better. I shouldn't have fallen…"

She reached for the door handle but never had the change to open the door. Gajeel grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her. Levy's whole body responded to that kiss, and she forced herself to push him away.

"Don't", she said. "Don't make another mistake."

"I lied. It wasn't a mistake."

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the last chapter of Friendly Neighbours. We finally get Gajevy, and lemon!**

* * *

"Don't", she said. "Don't make another mistake."

"I lied. It wasn't a mistake."

Levy looked at him, still holding her hands against his chest to keep a distance between them.

"Then why did you tell me it was?"

"Because…"

Gajeel sighed and took a few steps away from her. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down onto the floor. Levy waited for him to continue, but he didn't. She sighed and wondered if it was any use in trying anymore. She started moving towards the door again.

"Wait."

She turned around and looked at Gajeel again. He rubbed his face and made another sigh, not knowing what to say. He looked flustered and uncomfortable.

"I ain't good with this shit", he finally said." I mean feelings, I ain't good with feelings. And you make me feel things…"

"You make me feel things too", Levy said.

"You… I don't let people in, but you got in anyway… And you…"

He folded his arms, unfolded them and put his hands in his pocket. He couldn't stand still and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Pretty little girls like you don't fall for guys like me."

There, he said it. He couldn't look at her, so he looked at anything but her.

"Don't you think that's my decision to make?" Levy said with a soft voice.

"What to do you mean?"

He finally looked at her, and Levy slowly walked closer to him. She realized how hard this had been for him. She didn't care that she was blushing, she had to do this.

"I did fall for you. I waited for you to make a move. And when you finally did, it felt so good… And then you refused to talk to me."

"You stopped me."

"I didn't want you to stop", Levy said and reached out to touch him. "I just wanted to go inside my apartment. We were in the stairs, remember? I wasn't going to take my clothes of in the stairs. Imagine if someone had seen us? Like Mrs Gruber, we would have given her a heart attack."

"Probably", Gajeel said and gave her half a smile.

That eased the tension between them, but they were both still nervous and unsure about what was going to happen.

"So…" Gajeel said and put his hand on Levy's. "What do we do now?"

"We take it slow, see what happens? No expectations, no pressure?"

"I can do that", Gajeel said and leaned closer to kiss her.

It was a soft kiss that quickly developed to something more. But there was one more thing that Gajeel had to know.

"What about Jet and Droy?"

"What about them? They're my best friends, like brothers. Very protective brothers. I've known them my whole life."

"So you're not… I mean, you seem so… close."

Gajeel blushed and avoided looking at her. And first she had no idea what he was talking about and then it hit her.

"Oh, you don't think that… It's not like that, at all. Though you're probably not the first one to assume that…"

Levy covered her face and blushed. Did he really think that she, jet and Droy…

 _Sorry, guys._

"It's never been like that. They're in a relationship… with each other…."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, they're gay."

Gajeel seemed relieved and Levy couldn't help but smile.

"You're okay with that?"

"I don't know them. But I guess you can't choose who you fall in love with."

Levy smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. The moment they touched the craving need they felt for each other escalated. They couldn't get close enough and when Gajeel lifted her up she wrapped her legs around him. Their tongues danced together and their hands tried to cover as much of their bodies as possible.

Gajeel carried her to the couch and sat down with Levy in his lap. She felt the growing bulge in his jeans and moved against him. He put his hands on her hips to guide her movements and groaned in her ear. His hands moved under the hem of her top and she put her arms up so he could remove it for her. He pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"What happened to slow?" he breathed between kisses as he continued to take of her bra.

"Later. We can do that later."

She moaned as his trails of kisses reached her mounds. He kissed and licked and she felt that familiar tingle in her lower body.

He lifted her up and put her down on the couch lying on her back. He hovered over her and kissed her cheeks, her neck and collarbone. He continued down her stomach and when he reached her leggings he sat up only to take of her boots and then slowly remove her leggings and panties. He lowered his head and Levy gasped in surprise and pleasure when she felt his tongue. That was a new and very pleasant experience.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and lay down beside her. They kissed passionately and Levy reached down his pants to touch him. He was hard, and it excited her to know that she had that effect on him.

"Levy, I have to…" he said and removed his jeans.

"Now", she said. "I want you inside me when I come."

He looked deep into her eyes when he thrust into her. One thrust was enough to push her over the edge. Gajeel held still and watched her arch her back and dig her finger into the fabric of the couch when she fell. He started moving again and she wrapped her arms and legs around him to urge him to come closer and deeper. She lingered on the edge a second time, and they both fell over the edge together.

* * *

Lily and Mira decided that it was time to Let Gajeel and Levy out of the staff room. They had to had worked things out by now. Lily unlocked the door and opened it. He stopped and stared at what he saw. Gajeel buttoned his jeans and Levy had just put her top back on. All three of them were equally red on their faces

"I see you worked things out", Lily managed and cleared his throat. He had not been expecting this.

"Yeah, well…" Gajeel said and looked at Levy. "We talked, and one thing led to another…"

"I can see that…" Lily cleared his throat again. "I'm happy for you."

He closed the door and left them alone again.

"Poor Lily", Levy said.

"He'll be fine. Are you ready?"

Levy nodded and took his hand. They left the staff room and walked to the table were Levy's friends were sitting.

"There you are. I wondered where you went", Lucy said and looked at them. "Did you guys…?"

"We talked…" Levy said and blushed when she glanced at Gajeel.

They sat down and Mira came over to the table with drinks for everyone.

"It's on the house to celebrate the new couple", she said.

She leaned in and whispered in Gajeel's ear.

"You owe me a new couch."

How the hell did she know? Well, she was Mira, she knew everything.

"Yes, ma'm."

"I'm so happy for you guys", she said and gave their shoulders a little squeeze before she got back to the bar.

"This is great", Lucy said. "Now we can double date."

"I ain't double dating with Flame Brain."

"I'm not going on a double date with Metal Head."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

 **This is where this story ends. It's my first fanfic ever, and it's been fun writing it. I have a few more ideas for this story and I want to write a sequel or maybe even two. Do you want that?  
I was so nervous when I posted the first chapter of this story, and thought that I would be lucky if maybe 10 people would like it and if I could get like 2 reviews. It's been a lot more than that, and I really want to thank you for following me on this little journy. For reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. It means so much to me.  
** **And if you find this story later and follows, favorite or review, I want to say thank you to you too.**


End file.
